Elle a du chien !
by pika-l
Summary: Une rencontre peut apporter tellement de choses. Des choses parfois aussi bonnes que mauvaises. Des choses qui vous transforment à jamais, jusqu'au plus profond de votre être. Des choses qui vous amènent parfois jusqu'à des précipices, où il faudra sauter pour avancer. Toujours avancer.
1. Deuxième maison, deuxième famille

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le premier chapitre de la fiction_ Elle a du chien !_ et je vous préviens tout de suite, je pense publier toutes les deux semaines ou au mieux toutes les semaines. N'hésitez pas à commentez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'encouragerait vraiment !

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

Lucy était contente de retourner à Poudlard. C'était comme sa deuxième maison. Elle allait y passer une sixième année, sûrement toute aussi amusante et chargée de travail que les cinq premières. Depuis mi-août, elle n'attendait que ça. Prendre le train, retrouver ses amis, retrouver son dortoir et rire. Rire.

Ça lui avait tellement manqué pendant les longues vacances. Parfois, elle se surprenait à regarder par la fenêtre, mélancolique, en train de penser à ses amis qui était probablement en train de s'amuser et de profiter. Mais elle, non.

Elle était une Née-Moldue. Ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout, mais ayant goûté aux joies du monde sorcier, elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans le monde moldu, chez ses parents. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, ici, dans son village. Tout le monde la trouvait... _différente_. Et pour cause, elle l'était. Mais ils ne savaient pas pourquoi. Ils n'avaient pas à savoir.

Tout les enfant de son âge l'avaient toujours évitée. « Lucy est bizarre ». « Lucy nous prend de haut ». « Lucy ne rigole jamais ».

Comme une incantation, ces paroles tournaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait pas le même humour que les autres. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes réactions que les autres. Et plus que tout, elle-même savait depuis toujours qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Alors pourquoi essayer de se rapprocher de personnes qui ne vous comprendront jamais ?

Elle soupira et se détacha de la fenêtre. Elle voulait tellement voir son amie Lily. Elle aussi avait des parents moldus. Elle seule comprenait la solitude qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était entouré par des personnes indifférentes.

Pour se remonter un peu le moral, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortit un bout de parchemin vieux de plusieurs années.

La première lettre que Lily lui avait envoyé. Affligeante de banalité, mais pourtant une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux maintenant. La preuve d'une amie qui vous comprend et vous aime. La preuve que vous n'êtes pas seule. Et ça comptait plus que tout.

Elle sourit en la parcourant des yeux. Elle se rappelait encore la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré cette petite rousse aux yeux verts. C'était dans le train, Lily cherchait un compartiment et elle avait atterri dans le sien. Les deux filles avaient rapidement fait connaissance, pour devenir meilleures amies.

Lucy dériva sur la mer de souvenirs. Tiens, maintenant qu'elle pensait à la première fois qu'elle avait pris le train, à part Lily, elle avait rencontré trois autres garçons... Severus Rogue, l'ami de la rousse. Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'il était très timide et qu'il avait fuit devant Lucy lorsqu'elle avait proposé de partager son compartiment avec Lily et lui. Et puis, juste avant qu'il parte, deux autres garçons les avaient croisés. James Potter et Sirius Black. Deux garçons qui étaient maintenant devenus des légendes vivantes de Poudlard. Avec Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, ils formaient les Maraudeurs, la bande d'élèves qui adoraient jouer des tours à tous les habitants du château.

La rencontre avait été tendue, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, mais Potter et Black s'en était directement pris à Rogue. Bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il paraissait faible et timide. Lily avait bien essayé de prendre sa défense, mais les deux garçons étaient parti en riant.

Lucy s'assit sur son lit. Encore une fois, comme elle s'ennuyait, elle avait repensé aux sorciers. Parfois, un doute s'infiltrait en elle. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Elle allait bientôt se réveiller, retourner à sa petite vie morne. Sa vie de solitude. Elle paniquait en regardant autour d'elle, mais à peine touchait elle le doux bois d'ébène de sa baguette qu'elle se calmait. Dans le monde moldu, sa baguette était la seule véritable preuve que tout ça était bien réel. Qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Lucy ! On mange !

Bientôt. _Bientôt._

-J'arrive !

Bientôt elle y serait. Dans deux jours. Elle avait déjà sa malle prête et tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de mettre sa chouette Syl dans sa cage, et elle pouvait partir.

Elle ne demandait que ça.

**XxX**

-Au revoir Papa, Maman !

-Tu reviendras pour les vacances de Noël ?

-...Je sais pas, on verra, répondit Lucy avec un sourire gêné en direction de sa mère.

Elle prit congé de ses parents et se mit à la recherche de Lily sur le quai plus que bondé de la gare.

_Une petite tête rousse, une petite tête rousse..._

Ah ! La voilà ! Elle poussa avec ardeur son chariot où reposait sa malle et sa chouette et se fraya difficilement un chemin parmi les élèves et parents. Elle parvint finalement à rejoindre son amie qui ne l'avait toujours pas vue, et s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus joyeusement, quand elle se ravisa brusquement.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe de Lily Evans ! Alors, c'était bien tes vacances avec tes moldus de parents ? Non, en fait, ne me répond pas, j'en ai rien à faire et tu risquerais de me contaminer.

Ce sale petit con de Rosier insultait encore Lily ! Lucy n'appréciait pas du tout, qu'on parle comme ça à une de ses amies. Encore moins à sa meilleure amie. Alors avant même qu'elle ne salue Lily, elle lâcha son chariot, passa à côté de la rousse et s'avança vers le Serpentard qui s'était retourné nonchalamment.

-Hé Rosier !

Elle ne voyait, ni n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Ses yeux, ainsi que toute son attention, étaient fixés sur le Vert et Argent. Elle pouvait faire preuve d'une étonnante concentration quand elle s'y mettait. Disparu, son caractère rêveur à ses heures perdues, disparue, sa petite timidité. La colère l'envahissait. Elle était comme une lionne qui protégeait ses petits. Car à défaut d'avoir la famille idéale, elle avait ses amis, qui constituait la famille qu'elle s'était choisie. Et elle comptait bien la protéger, car c'était la chose la plus importante pour elle.

Le garçon se retourna, un air d'indifférence sur son visage. Lucy en avait sa claque des Sang-Pur et de leur royale éducation. Depuis quatre ans qu'elle les côtoyaient, ils n'avaient eu que du mépris pour elle, sans même chercher à savoir qui elle pouvait être. Elle détestait ce genre de personnes. Elle en avait trop vu dans sa vie. Les enfants qui la rejetait parce qu'elle était soi-disant _bizarre_. Les adultes qui fronçaient le nez devant sa tenue quelque peu extravagante. Les Sang-Pur qui la rabaissait, juste pour une histoire de noblesse de sang.

C'en était assez.

-Ne t'avise plus d'insulter Lily comme tu viens de le faire, grogna-t-elle.

Passé le petit moment de surprise, il se reprit et un afficha un sourire mauvais.

-Oh ? Et qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire ?

-Tu sais, je regorge d'idées, crois-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un peu de potion d'enflure dans ton jus de citrouille le matin, ou une petite potion de ratatinage ? Je suis sûre que tu serais très mignon en nain ! Ou, attends voir... Mais oui ! Un peu de poudre à verrue, c'est bien, ça !

Et pendant qu'elle parlait, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa vers les chaussures de Rosier, avant de faire de lents petits ronds. En réalité, elle était en train, d'abord, de défaire les lacets de ses chaussures, puis elle les rattacha ensemble de sorte que les deux chaussures soient attachées entre elle. Il n'avait qu'à vouloir essayer de faire un pas, et la honte s'abattrait sur lui, tandis qu'il goûterait le sol.

Oui, Lucy Garrison pouvait être redoutable quand elle le voulait. Et tout ce qu'elle disait au pauvre Serpentard n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Elle était très forte en potions, d'ailleurs si elle se trouvait dans le Club de Slug avec Lily, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle appréciait la réaction de Rosier. Au début, son visage n'exprima rien, sinon de l'indifférence. Mais quand elle se mit à parler des diverses potions, son visage blêmit légèrement. Très légèrement. Mais Lucy le remarqua. Rosier était intelligent, et pour le moment, il décida que ça suffisait. Leur altercation commençait à rassembler l'attention des élèves autour d'eux. Les parents s'en fichaient, eux, mais tout de même. Il ne voulait pas tester pour l'instant si ce que cette petite pouffe lui disait était vrai. Il essaya de se donner de la constance et répondit à Lucy.

-C'est ça, c'est ça. (Le « Sang-de-Bourbe » était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il se força à se maîtriser.) On se recroisera à Poudlard, et tu vas voir, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Et sur ces charmantes paroles, il se retourna et voulut monter dans le train. Mais il leva son pied, qui resta accroché à l'autre chaussure et perdit l'équilibre. Ses bras battirent follement dans les airs, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il tomba de tout son poids sur son genou droit, puis le reste du corps suivit et son visage s'écrasa contre les dures dalles de béton. Un instant sous le choc, il reprit ses esprits et défit rageusement le nœud de ses lacets, avant de chercher frénétiquement l'auteure du crime.

Mais celle-ci, après un dernier sourire, avait déjà laissé la foule l'engloutir à nouveau et se rapprochait de son amie Lily, qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle fut d'abord étonnée de l'audace de sa meilleure amie, puis un énorme sourire fleurit sur son visage.

-Bien joué, Lucy ! Tu l'as bien remballé, rit-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Lucy sourit et se jeta finalement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir, petit écureuil.

-Et moi aussi, petit poussin.

Elle se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant les surnoms idiots qui correspondaient à leur couleur de cheveux qu'elles s'étaient trouvé lorsqu'elles étaient en première année.

Elles commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances – même si, pour Lucy, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire – quand deux des quatre Maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'elles. Elles n'y firent d'abord pas attention, pensant qu'ils allaient juste passer à côté, mais quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant elles, force fut de constater qu'ils avaient quelque chose à dire.

-Pas mal, Garrison, lui lança Sirius Black. Il faut dire que des filles qui remballent Rosier, il y en a pas tellement.

Et il commença à rire avec Potter, alors que les deux filles les regardaient avec incompréhension.

En même temps, elles avaient le droit de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Les Maraudeurs, et encore moins Sirius Black, ne leur avaient jamais adressé la parole. James, si par contre. Dragueur invétéré, il semblait être quelque peu attiré par Lily, ce que Lucy avait remarqué, mais pas la principale intéressée. Parfois, elle pouvait vraiment être aveugle pour des choses qui étaient pourtant sous son nez.

Et justement, Potter ne tarda pas tenter de la séduire. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Lily ! Ca fait longtemps !

-... C'est normal. C'était les vacances, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily Evans avait toujours trouvé Potter légèrement... prétentieux. Ou plutôt, très prétentieux. Il était célèbre à Gryffondor, et même dans toute l'école, pour son nombre élevé de petites copines, qui ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas toujours trouvées dans la maison Rouge et Or. Elle devait l'avouer, il était beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses petites lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un air espiègle, mais elle était toujours irritée par son comportement. Déjà la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il s'en était pris à Severus, ce qui avait fait une mauvaise première impression. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait à chaque fois lui parler à elle. Et pourquoi pas à Lucy ?

-Ouais, t'as raison, dit-il rapidement, légèrement honteux. Au fait, les filles, maintenant qu'on est là, ça vous dit de venir avec nous dans le compartiment du train ? Ça vous évitera de chercher alors qu'ils sont tous pris.

A ces mots, il leur offrit le typique sourire du mec tombeur. Lucy haussa un sourcil, mais Potter semblait avoir touché sa cible. Lily avait un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, fascinée devant la beauté du garçon.

Lucy secoua la tête avec amusement. Lily, en matière d'amour, était une grande rêveuse. Elle adorait les bouquins à l'eau de rose, au contraire de Lucy. Mais bon, se dit la blonde, elle n'est jamais sortie avec quelqu'un, il faut qu'elle apprenne.

La rousse, après avoir consulté du regard son amie, acquiesça.

-Cool, sourit Potter.

Il aida Lily à mettre ses affaires dans le train en entamant une discussion à propos de l'année à venir. Lucy constata que son amie avait bien vite oublié le petit côté prétentieux de Potter devant son sourire. Elle rit légèrement en se disant ça, avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait maintenant seule avec Sirius Black.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux fameux Maraudeurs. Lui aussi était beau. D'une nature peut-être un peu plus...sauvage ? Elle détailla ses cheveux noirs comme des ailes de corbeaux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et le visage pâle qu'ils entouraient. Il avait de très beaux yeux, des yeux gris assez sombres, avec un cercle doré entourant la pupille.

Elle plongea dedans et vit une folle joie de vivre, mais qui cachait beaucoup plus. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Elle n'aimait pas les histoires de Sang, alors elle n'était pas aux courants des « pratiques » dans les familles nobles. Elle ne savait pas que tout le comportement était conditionné, et qu'au moindre pas en dehors du chemin, la sanction s'abattait. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait beaucoup souffert sous les cris de sa mère, sous les coups de son père. Elle se contentait de s'interroger.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un sourire moqueur.

-On rejoint les deux autres avant qu'ils ne ferment le compartiment pour faire les choses entre eux ?

Elle le regarda un moment et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ne saisissant pas le sens de ses paroles. Quand enfin, elle comprit, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

Sirius rigola en voyant sa réaction puis s'avança vers le train en secouant la tête, son sourire espiègle toujours aux lèvres.

Elle resta un moment encore sur le quai, n'y croyant toujours pas. Elle ne pensait pas que Black serait... Comme ça ! A vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas songé, mais quand même ! Elle l'imaginait plus sérieux, et sûrement pas aussi moqueur. Enfin... Elle avait un long voyage en train qui assurait d'être prometteur, avec la présence des deux imbéciles.

Elle soupira mais eut un petit sourire. Même pas le premier jour et elle s'était fait des amis. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des amis... Elle était tout de même contente, elle qui avait toujours été seule dans son enfance.

A peine était-elle montée dans le train qu'il démarrait. Cette nouvelle année à Poudlard allait être encore plus passionnante !


	2. T'es marrante quand même

Lucy ouvrit la porte du compartiment de son train, pour découvrir Lily et les deux Maraudeurs en pleine discussion.

-Bon, cette année, on le fait ! Dit Sirius avec sérieux.

-Bof, ça m'a l'air pas terrible ton idée... répondit James d'un air ennuyé.

-Mais si, tu vas voir leur réaction, on va bien rire !

-Mouais... Je suis plutôt d'avis de faire ce que moi je pensais la semaine dernière.

-Oh ça ? Mais on l'a déjà fait James !

-Ah bon ? Quand ?

-En deuxième année ! Punaise, t'as Alzheimer ou quoi ? C'est grave à ton âge !

Lucy observa pendant quelques instants encore les deux garçons qui s'étaient levés et qui faisaient semblant de se battre. Elle fronça les sourcils, de quoi est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien parler ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily, qui se retenait d'éclater de rire devant les deux imbéciles.

La chouette de James, posé sur le porte bagages en haut, se débattait, une lueur folle dans ses petits yeux jaunes de rapace. Elle bougeait tellement que sa cage bascula et tomba sur les deux Maradeurs avec un grand bruit. Ils grognèrent exactement en même temps, si bien que leurs gémissements mêlés au cris de la chouette donnèrent un concert pas possible.

Lucy laissa échapper un petit gloussement, puis n'arrivant plus à se retenir, éclata franchement de rire. Elle ferma la porte en allant s'asseoir en face de Lily, contre la fenêtre, en enjambant les deux garçons, la larme à l'oeil. Son rire fut contagieux, et les trois autres la regardèrent un court moment, puis eurent un fou rire eux aussi. Même les chouettes et le chat de Lily semblaient s'amuser.

Ils mirent un certain temps pour se calmer et finalement, tout le monde reprit sa place. James s'assit à côté de Lily, très prés. Même très très près. Lucy haussa un sourcil amusé à cette vue. Siruis, quand à lui, s'installa en face de James, donc à côté de Lucy.

-Bon, vous parliez de quoi en fait ? Lança Lucy, qui n'avait pas suivi le début de la conversation.

Sirius et James échangèrent un sourire amusé et se penchèrent vers elle.

-Du prochain coup qu'on va faire, répondirent-ils en choeur.

La blonde attendit avec suspicion qu'ils poursuivent.

-Ok, je t'explique. Tu le mérites, t'as bien cloué le bec à ce con de Rosier, sourit Sirius. Moi, je pensais ensorceler le faux ciel de la Grande Salle pour qu'il pleuve juste sur la table des Serpentards, mais Môsieur James trouve ça nul et préférerait passer et repasser à travers Binns pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais on l'a déjà fait en deuxième année, et puis, ça doit être un peu plus excitant, ce qu'on doit faire, quand même ! Dit-il, presque avec indignation.

-Ah... lâcha Lucy, pas convaincue et un peu ennuyée.

Elle n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de désobéir au règlement et de se prendre une punition, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais reçue, mais si un jour elle aurait envie de faire quelque chose d'interdit, elle pensa qu'elle le ferait malgré tout. Bon, en ce qui concernait Rosier, c'était autre chose. Elle ne laissait pas quelqu'un l'insulter, voilà tout. Mais faire des petites blagues gratuites sur des gens qui n'avaient rien fait, ce n'était pas trop son truc.

-Alors, c'est quoi le mieux ? Demanda James, excité.

Avant même qu'elle ne réponde, Lily s'exclama :

-C'est pas sérieux les gars ! Vous ne devriez pas faire ça ! Vous allez encore être punis, c'est tellement bien, ça ?

Lucy sourit. Lily Evans et son esprit de petite enfant modèle était de retour. Combien de fois avait-elle sorti cette phrase à des Gryffondors un peu trop perturbateurs ? La rouquine était l'exemple à suivre, si on voulait bien le suivre. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas des deux garçons.

-Pff, Lily, une de plus ou de moins, ça changera rien, tu sais ! Répondit James avec fierté, même s'il n'y avait pas de quoi. Et puis, une punition contre la réaction mémorable de la prochaine victime, moi j'hésite pas !

-Ouais, renchérit Sirius avec un grand sourire. De toute façon, avec la vieille chouette de McGo, on sait tout de suite ce qu'on a à faire.

Sirius regarda son ami et il s'écrièrent en même temps en rigolant :

-Nettoyer les coupes !

Lily rit avec eux, se disant qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était eux qui allaient être punis. Lucy eut un petit sourire mais bien vite, elle se déconnecta de la discussion enjouée entre la rouquine et Potter.

Elle posa sa tête contre le fenêtre et regarda au dehors, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi impulsive et faire ça à Rosier... Et s'il décidait de se venger ? Et si le professeur McGonagall était mise au courant et la punissait directement en arrivant ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, inquiète. Mais bientôt, elle se dit qu'il ne fallait plus y penser, sinon elle allait s'en rendre malade. De toute façon, ce qui était fait, était fait. Elle songea après à sa maison et ses amis qu'elle allait retrouver dans peu de temps. Il allait encore y avoir un festin ce soir. Oh et puis, il y aurait la cérémonie de Répartition ! Elle adorait voir les nouveaux élèves, tous petits et tremblants, se faire admettre dans leurs nouvelles maisons. Quand elle se disait qu'i peine quatre ans, elle était à leur place... Le temps passe pourtant tellement vite.

Elle sourit quand elle se représenta le château dans sa tête. Elle espérait que cette année, elle allait découvrir plein de nouveaux passages secrets ! C'était une de ses activités favorites. Ça pouvait toujours servir pour semer Rusard, même si elle n'avait jamais encore eu à le faire. Elle connaissait déjà celui pour aller dans les cuisines. Il fallait frotter la poire du tableau près des trolls bizarres qui dansaient en tutu. Et puis, il y avait celui derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne et... Et d'autres. Elle n'allait pas tout dévoiler non plus ! Si quelqu'un lui faisait de la légilimancie, tout son travail allait revenir à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait, et ça, jamais !

-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, lui lança Sirius Black.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, étonnée qu'il lui adresse la parole. Elle plissa les yeux d'indignation.

-Toi non plus, vu que ce sont les premiers mots que tu me dis depuis environ... une heure et demie ?

Il rigola doucement à sa réponse.

-T'es marrante quand même.

Lucy recula la tête, irritée.

-Comment ça, marrante ?

Il la regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est pas méchant. Je veux dire, t'es pas comme toutes ces autres filles sans cervelle, quoi.

Lucy se radoucit. Finalement, c'était un compliment, qu'il lui faisait... N'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bizarre, je ne t'avais jamais vraiment remarquée avant... Enfin, je savais que tu étais l'amie à LiLy, c'est tout. Comment ça se fait qu'on s'est jamais parlé après quatre ans, alors que James tourne toujours autour d'Evans ?

-Je suis... assez discrète, je pense, répondit-elle doucement. Je n'aime pas parler à des gens que je ne connais pas.

-Eh ben, ma vieille, tu dois pas t'être fait beaucoup d'amis alors ! Je comprends pourquoi tu parlais pas avant.

Elle tiqua sur le « ma vieille », mais ne dit rien. Elle savait que ce n'était pas pour la blesser, mais elle avait déjà eu tellement de surnoms, qu'elle s'en méfiait maintenant.

Sirius sembla réfléchir un instant, puis eut l'air très surpris. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota avec une pointe d'appréhension :

-Mais... ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas alors ?

Elle éclata de rire devant sa figure sérieuse et l'imbécillité de ses paroles. Lily et James tournèrent la tête vers eux, mais ne voyant rien d'intéressant, reprirent leur conversation après un petit temps.

-Mais non, Sirius, dit en rigolant Lucy. Je n'aime pas parler avec des étrangers, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les déteste tout de suite. Sinon, c'est vrai que je n'aurais eu _vraiment_ aucun ami jusqu'ici.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se fit songeuse. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Dans son enfance, elle avait toujours été seule. Ce n'était qu'en rentrant à Poudlard qu'elle s'était fait des amis, à commencer par Lily. Mais encore, des vrais amis, elle en avait peu, la plupart étaient des connaissances.

Elle ne parla plus pendant un moment, et Sirius l'étudia bizarrement. Pourtant, elle sentit le silence qui s'était installé devenir gênant et chercha à reprendre la conversation, aussi pour éviter de penser à toutes ces choses qui lui baisseraient le moral. Elle faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard, quand même, il y avait de quoi être heureuse !

-Au fait, vous n'êtes pas une bande de quatre amis, normalement ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius qui regardait James en train de parler avec Lily.

-Ah, si, mais Rémus et Petr sont partis dans un autre compartiment. Rémus a rencontré à la gare une fille avec qui il fait un projet en étude de runes, ou je sais pas quoi, alors il est allé avec elle pour en parler et commencer à travailler, je crois, et puis Peter a suivi.

-Mais alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés avec eux ?

Sirius sourit largement en jetant un coup d'oeil à James.

-Oh, ça, c'est parce qu'une certaine personne a le béguin pour une petite rousse, alors quand il l'a vue, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour la séduire, rigola le brun. Et puis moi, ça m'arrange bien, parce que sinon, je sens qu'on était bien parti pour se taper ces poufs de Pouffsouffle qui arrêtent pas de sautiller et de frétiller quand on est là.

Lucy l'observa se passer la main dans ses cheveux d'un mouvement fier, presque comme s'il était las de sa popularité.

-Ouais, donc je fais office de bouche-trou, quoi, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, en tournant à nouveau sa tête vers la vitre.

-Mais non, dis pas ça, rit-il en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux plissés, suspicieuse. Maintenant qu'elle l'observait, c'était vrai qu'il était beau et séduisant. Un charme animal et sauvage émanait de lui. Et elle savait qu'il avait presque toutes les filles à ses pieds, le reste étant dans le fan-club de James Potter. Alors elle n'était pas dupe. Il n'était pas là pour elle.

Il ne parlèrent plus pendant le reste du voyage, qui ne fut plus très long. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle était longtemps restée assise, et ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. Aussi se dépêcha-t-elle de sortir et de respirer l'air frais en contemplant de loin le château qui lui avait manqué.

Comme chaque année, Scarp appela les premières années et comme chaque année, elle s'amusa à les observer. Il y avait toujours de tout, des timides, des peureux, des fiers.

Lily la rejoint et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers les calèches qui les amèneraient devant le château. Comme l'année précédente, elles n'apercevaient rien qui tiraient les calèches, mais quelqu'un près d'elle murmura avec effroi qu'il vit des grands chevaux noirs squelettiques. Elles se regardèrent et se firent un clin d'oeil. Elles savaient ce qu'étaient les Sombrals, mais la plupart l'ignoraient.

Et avec ça, la soirée et le dîner arrivèrent vite. Lucy sourit en notant la tête déçue de Potter lorsqu'il vit que les places à côté de Lily étaient occupées. Mais il rejoigna les trois autres Maraudeurs et elle l'oublia bientôt, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrant lentement.

Comme d'habitude, elle prit un grand plaisir à regarder la cérémonie de Répartition, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Elle adorait surtout le chant de Choixpeau, qui changeait chaque année, mais qui était toujours tellement bien et juste. Bon, en même temps, le Choixpeau n'avait rien d'autre à faire durant toute l'année que de réfléchir à cette chanson.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Lily, à côté d'elle, dormait déjà depuis longtemps. Lucy trouvait ça vraiment trop injuste, la façon dont Lily pouvait s'endormir partout et en quelques secondes, alors qu'elle devait parfois attendre des heures ! Elle soupira et se dit que vraiment, elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir dans cet état là.

Elle ressentait encore toute l'excitation de la journée, avec le retour à Poudlard, la connaissance de gens et la cérémonie de Répartition. Et puis bien sur, la rentrée était demain. Une combinaison de malheur pour se reposer pendant la nuit. Elle se retourna une dernière fois dans son lit, mais n'y tenant plus, se leva doucement, pour éviter de faire du bruit.

Elle enfila un gros pull moelleux où elle se sentit tout de suite bien à l'aise et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il faisait encore chaud pour début septembre, et le ciel était dégagé. Des milliers d'étoiles s'éparpillaient dans le ciel, et malgré qu'elle n'aimât pas les cours d'astronomie, elle adorait regarder le ciel.

Elle se cala un peu mieux sur le rebord de fenêtre et en remuant, fit trembler sa table de chevet. Il y eut un bruit sourd. Lucy resta pétrifiée de peur qu'elle ait réveillé Lily ou les autres filles, mais personne ne sembla bouger. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement, parce qu'une Lily au réveil, ça faisait mal, alors un réveil pendant la nuit, la rousse sortait la guillotine.

La blonde décida alors de sortir de la chambre, et même si elle n'avait pas le droit de se balader dans le château pendant la nuit, elle irait à la volière. Elle y allait souvent lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, parce qu'elle adorait les animaux et retrouvait sa petite chouette Syl tellement câline.

Elle traversa le château à pas de loup et se méfia à chaque croisement que le concierge acariâtre ne soit pas là. Elle atteint finalement la volière et sa chouette lui fit la fête. Elle laissa échapper un éclat de rire et s'amusa avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, un peu fatiguée, elle alla s'asseoir sur un des trous de fenêtres sans vitre qui servaient à laisser rentrer et sortir les hiboux et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine car malgré la chaleur, un petit courant d'air frais passait. Syl se posa sur ses genoux et pencha la tête de côté pour recevoir des caresses.

Lily n'avait jamais compris comment Lucy réussissait à s'entendre aussi bien avec les animaux, même les hiboux, qui pourtant sont connus pour refuser les caresses ou les petits jeux. Mais Lucy lui répondait toujours que comme elle s'était souvent sentie seule durant son enfance, les animaux étaient ses seuls amis, alors peut-être qu'elle avait développé un lien particulier avec elle. Mais elle disait ça pour plaisanter, sans jamais vraiment le penser, alors qu'en réalité, ça pouvait être vrai.

Lucy regarda au dehors en grattant Syl juste au dessus du bec et observa le parc et la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dès sa première année, elle avait toujours eu envie de rentrer dans cette forêt mystérieuse et de découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle en aurait l'occasion.

Dans la nuit, assise sur la pierre froide, elle écouta le silence et laissa une fois de plus son esprit dériver, inventa des histoires de magie trépidantes, des mages noirs qui venaient pour la tuer et elle qui se battait avec eux brillamment. Elle sourit à ses idioties et sans s'en rendre compte, glissa lentement dans le sommeil.


	3. Il est l'heure !

**Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

-Alors, une fenêtre, c'est mieux qu'un lit ?

Lucy ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne réalisant pas qu'elle s'était endormie dans la volière, et savait encore moins qui lui avait parlé.

Elle frissonna et tourna la tête vers le son de la voix, encore toute ensommeillée. Elle découvrit Sirius Black qui lui souriait, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui lança-t-elle.

-Moi ? Ben, j'utilise la volière pour sa fonction première, pas comme quelqu'un d'autre. Je viens ici pour envoyer une lettre, se moqua-t-il.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Là, il rigola franchement devant son incompréhension.

-Lucy, ouhou, on se réveille ! Tu es dans la volière et apparemment, tu as dormi ici sans t'en rendre compte.

Il réfléchit un peu, puis continua, un sourire en coin.

-Tu serais pas un peu somnambule, par hasard ?

Elle sembla enfin comprendre et regarda autour d'elle. Des hiboux dans leurs cages, les fenêtres qui laissaient voir le parc du château, et elle sur l'une d'entre elles. Sans se prendre la peine de répondre au brun qui se moquait d'elle, elle repensa à la nuit dernière et se souvint être venue ici parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Apparemment, une fenêtre et de l'air frais étaient décidément mieux qu'un simple lit.

Elle descendit de son perchoir, se frotta un peu les bras pour oublier le froid qui l'engourdissait et regarda Sirius.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu m'écoutes un peu quand je parle, Lucy ? Rit-il. Je viens envoyer une lettre. C'est mieux de l'envoyer le matin de la rentrée, parce que ce soir, il va y avoir foule, comme d'habitude. De toute façon, j'ai un peu un discours pré-fabriqué, et puis c'est pas comme si ma famille se préoccupait énormément de moi et de ma première journée de cours, sourit-il.

Elle crut apercevoir un éclair de tristesse traverser son regard, mais il disparut aussitôt, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait rêvé. Et après quelques secondes, elle tilta enfin.

-Le premier jour de cours ? … Oh mon Dieu !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda précipitamment sa montre. 7H35. Elle avait encore le temps vu que les cours ne commencent qu'à 8h15, mais elle devait se dépêcher d'aller manger, et surtout d'aller s'habiller avant. Elle jura sur son idiotie, elle qui n'était jamais arrivée en retard en cours, et encore moins le jour de la rentrée. C'était le comble pour elle qui détestait que les gens ne soient pas à l'heure !

Elle souffla pour se calmer et se dit que ça allait, elle avait encore le temps. Elle passerait d'abord dans le dortoir pour s'habiller et préparer son sac puis irait manger. Tant pis, aujourd'hui, elle n'irait pas faire un petit tour dehors avant de commencer les cours, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius la regardait. Il avait d'abord été surpris par sa réaction virulente, mais après il avait surtout rigolé en la voyant plongée dans ses pensées, dans son monde. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha finalement d'un hibou de l'école, il n'utilisait pas le sien pour envoyer des courriers à sa famille, et au moment de donner la lettre à l'animal, son sourire disparut et ses yeux se firent durs. Il regarda le hibou s'envoler et passer la fenêtre en battant frénétiquement des ailes pour accomplir son devoir.

Quand il se retourna, il s'aperçut que Lucy n'était plus là. Il soupira doucement en secouant la tête, amusé. Cette fille était intéressante. Mais dure à suivre.

X.x.X

Elle plissa les yeux et soupira d'agacement. Elle allait tuer cette cravate un jour. Et aussi celui qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre une cravate à leur uniforme. Elle allait le retrouver et le lui faire payer.

Finissant de faire son nœud après s'être débattue avec l'objet, Lucy enfila sa robe de sorcier noire et attrapa son sac où ses livres et ses cahiers de la journée étaient rangés. Les autres filles de la chambre étaient déjà partie manger tranquillement avant qu'elle ne revienne de la volière. Lily avait déposé un petit papier sur la table de nuit de la blonde disant « Si tu n'as pas encore mangé, rejoins nous dans la Grande Salle. ». Lucy savait toutefois qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir où elle était, et sourit devant l'attention.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle fit voltiger le papier dans la corbeille et sortit de la chambre. Quelques élèves traînaient dans la salle commune, en attendant que les cours commencent. Elle partit manger, et se mit à côté de Lily qui finissait de boire son jus de citrouille.

-Mais où est ce que tu étais encore ? Lui demanda la rousse en la regardant avec un air de reproche.

Lucy sourit. Lily adorait faire la leçon aux gens pour qu'ils respectent le règlement. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas encore été nommée Préfète en Chef.

-Je me suis endormie dans la volière.

-Tu t'es quoi ? Demanda la rousse avec stupeur.

-Je me suis endormie dans la volière, lui répondit Lucy, amusée de sa réaction.

Lily recula la tête en haussant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Tu sais, on pourrait trouver un sort dans un livre de la bibliothèque pour éviter tes crises de somnambulismes.

Lucy, en train de manger, faillit s'étouffer de rire.

-T'es vraiment bête, Lily ! Ca fait plusieurs années que tu me connais et tu sais que je ne suis pas somnambule. J'arrivais juste pas à dormir dans la chambre hier soir, alors je suis allée à la volière voir Syl et puis je me suis endormie là-bas sans m'en rendre compte.

La rousse la regardait toujours bizarrement.

-De un, qui va à la volière quand il n'arrive pas à dormir ? De deux, Lucy ! Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de se balader dans le château la nuit ! Et si le concierge t'avait vu, t'y penses un peu ? Une punition avant la rentrée, pas mal ! Tu veux établir un record ?

Son amie la regardait parler et s'énerver sur son comportement en rigolant.

-Et de trois, t'as vraiment eu de la chance de te réveiller à temps.

Lucy se fit sérieuse et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser. Il faut que j'aille remercier Black, dit-elle distraitement.

-Sirius ? Demanda son amie, perplexe. Pourquoi tu devrais aller le remercier ? Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ce matin ?

Parfois, se dit la rousse, elle avait vraiment du mal à suivre Lucy. Elle ne confiait pas souvent ses pensées, et que Lily soit sa meilleure amie arrangeait un peu les choses, mais le caractère peu loquace de la blonde ne changeait pas radicalement pour autant.

-Hum... Disons que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé ce matin, lança Lucy, un peu gênée.

-Quoi ? Attends, ça veut dire que sans lui, tu serais peut-être encore en train de dormir maintenant ? Avec les cours qui commencent dans cinq minutes ?

-Probablement, c'est pour ça qu'on va peut-être prendre le chemin de la salle de cours, non ? Dit-elle pour détourner la conversation. D'ailleurs, on commence par quoi ?

Lily la regarda en plissant les yeux, puis secoua la tête au bout d'un moment.

-Défenses contre les forces du mal. D'ailleurs, on verra ton sauveur là-bas, ce sera l'occasion.

-Oh, ça va, arrête un peu, dit la blonde en donnant un coup de coude à son amie et en rigolant. Toi, tu vas voir ton admirateur pas si secret, alors c'est pas mieux hein !

Lily rougit subitement et bafouilla un petit « arrête ». Les deux filles rejoignirent leur salle de classe avec une minute d'avance, en rigolant.

X.x.X

-Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de la Défense contre les forces du mal, M. Durart. Je vous préviens tout de suite, cette année, nous ferons beaucoup de pratique. Personnellement, je ne vois pas l'utilité de la théorie dans cette discipline, et en ces temps plutôt agités, savoir vous défendre est important. Vous n'apprendrez pas cela en lisant vos manuels. Vous apprendrez en vous battant.

Il observa la classe en interrompant son discours. Diverses expressions s'étalaient sur les visages, de la peur à l'agacement, en passant par l'envie et l'impatience. Lucy regarda Lily, assise à côté d'elle, et sourit largement. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec le professeur, qu'elle aimait déjà. La théorie ne servait à rien, tout ce qui comptait était la pratique. Elle adorait tester sa force, ses limites. Le professeur de l'année précédente n'était pas de cet avis-là, et ils avaient passés la plupart de leur temps à étudier comment se positionner en combat ou les sortilèges utiles, mais les duels se faisaient rares.

-C'est pourquoi, reprit Durart, nous allons immédiatement commencer par des duels. Pour le premier, vous avez le choix de votre partenaire.

Un murmure et des cris traversèrent la classe. Quelques filles protestèrent, ayant peur de se faire mal ou de sa casser un ongle, présuma Lucy. Le professeur leur lança un regard qui ne laissait aucun appel à la discussion et elles se turent aussi rapidement.

Ce ne fut pas une surprise que les filles se mirent avec les filles, et pareil du côté des garçons. Lucy, bien sûr, se mit avec Lily sans réfléchir.

-C'est pas parce que tu es ma meilleure amie que je vais te faire des cadeaux, chuchota la blonde à son amie.

L'autre le savait bien et lui sourit. Lucy aimait se battre, et ça se voyait. Elle trépignait d'impatience et serrant sa baguette dans sa main. Lily lâcha un petit soupir. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre elle. La rousse n'était pas mauvaise, en plus elle connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Lucy avait ça _dans le sang_. Elle savait exactement quand utiliser ce sort-ci ou celui-là. Elle avait un don pour ça.

Les premiers duels commencèrent. Toute la classe regardaient la pauvre paire, désignée volontaire, monter sur la petite estrade au fond de la salle. Le professeur rappela rapidement les règles d'un duel, s'incliner en début de combat, la façon dont il fallait tenir sa baguette... Certains combats, surtout ceux où les adversaires se valaient, étaient beaux à voir. Il durait assez longtemps et les sorts utilisés en étonnait parfois plus d'un. Par contre, la plupart étaient décevants. Souvent, un élève n'avait pas du tout le même niveau que l'autre, et en deux sortilèges, c'était réglé. Quelques fois, Lucy aperçut le professeur plisser les lèvres devant le niveau de certains. Il devait sûrement se dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail.

Le tour de Lucy et de Lily vint enfin. La blonde monta avec impatience l'estrade et salua avec un sourire son amie. Elles se mirent rapidement en position et le duel commença. D'abord, aucune des deux ne fit un geste. Elles s'observaient et se demandaient qui allait attaquer la première. La blonde se lança et envoya le sortilège _Expelliarmus, _mais Lily para avec un _Protego _et riposta directement avec un_ Levicorpus, _paré d'un coup de baguette. Les deux filles étaient maintenant lancées et des jets de lumière de différentes couleurs fusaient à travers la classe.

La plupart des élèves restèrent admiratifs devant le niveau du combat. Mais il y avait encore plus. Ils restèrent bouches bées devant la joie apparente de Lucy. Un grand sourire découvrant toutes ses dents était plaqué sur son visage. Elle virevoltait avec souplesse, sa baguette dans la main, si bien qu'on croyait que ce petit morceau de bois était une extension de son bras. Lily n'était pas en reste non plus, un sourire, malgré tout crispé, sur le visage. Elle plissait les sourcils, ce qui témoignait de sa concentration.

Le combat se termina lorsque Lucy lança sur son amie un _Locomotor mortis_ que la rousse para d'un bouclier, puis immédiatement un _Silencio,_ ce qui empêcha Lily de lancer un _Protego_ pour se protéger ou de dire tout autre sort. Enfin, un_ Incarcerem _atterrit sur la rousse et elle se retrouva ligotée et muette. Le professeur annonça la fin du combat et Lucy relâcha son amie. Elle se précipita sur elle et lui lança un petit sourire penaud pour s'excuser de s'être laissée emporter.

Les autres élèves applaudirent lorsqu'elles descendirent de l'estrade, comme ils l'avaient fait pour les autres combats les plus beaux. Lucy rougit et baissa la tête, inhabituée à être au centre de l'attention. Elle aperçut toutefois le professeur la gratifier d'un regard impressionné, de même pour Lily, qui la rendit fière.

Elles se remirent dans la foule d'élèves et rigolèrent doucement pour évacuer la tension du combat. Tout de même, c'était stressant ! Les groupes se suivaient sans qu'elles n'y prêtent vraiment attention, occupées à refaire leur combat en parlant, mais l'attention de Lily fut détournée lorsque James Potter et Sirius Black montèrent sur l'estrade.

D'un geste, elle fit taire son amie et lui montra les deux garçons d'un doigt. Lucy tourna le regard et les observa avec intérêt. Dans toute l'école, on murmurait ou on criait que les Maraudeurs étaient bons, voire excellents. Elle était curieuse de savoir si ces rumeurs étaient vraiment fondées, ou s'ils ne se la jouaient pas trop. Ces garçons si beaux et populaires devaient biens avoir des défauts, tout de même.

Malheureusement, elle se trompait en pensant que ces éloges étaient un peu trop poussées pour être vraies. Ils étaient bons. Vraiment bons. Eux aussi virevoltaient et prenaient plaisir au combat. En les regardant, Lucy les compara avec Lupin et Pettigrow, qui avaient combattu un peu plus tôt. Rémus se débrouillait tout aussi bien que les deux là, mais Peter était clairement le plus mauvais. On se demandait même parfois comment il avait réussi à rentrer dans leur groupe. Il était timide et plutôt laid, pas très futé ni intelligent.

Lucy se reconcentra sur le combat en cours et observa Sirius. Elle pouvait enfin le regarder correctement, et pas à la dérobée de peur qu'il ne la remarque. Ce garçon l'intriguait. Il était apparu comme ça, juste devant elle, il y a quelques jours, et depuis, elle n'arrêtait pas de le croiser. Il était vraiment l'opposé d'elle. Là où elle était timide, il n'hésitait pas à aller parler à des inconnus et à les mettre à l'aise immédiatement. Il rigolait énormément et adorait faire des blagues aux autres pour voir leur réaction. Et en prime, maintenant qu'elle le regardait, il était vraiment beau. Séduisant, même. Une aura suave et pleine de charme l'entourait constamment.

La blonde observa le garçon de loin, détaillant clairement pour la première fois sa silhouette svelte et ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Son sourire était adorable, et même elle qui n'était pas une de ses filles dans son fan-club devait le reconnaître. Mais le pire, ce qui l'hypnotisait chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Deux orbes sombres et profondes, avec juste un cercle d'or autour de la pupille. On ne voyait pas un regard comme celui-ci à tous les coins de rue. Le genre de regard qui vous laisse absente et rêveuse, ou pantelante. Le genre de regard qui vous ensorcelle et ne vous lâche plus.

Lucy adorait observer les yeux des gens, parce que, comme elle le disait souvent à Lily, le regard est peut-être la seule chose sincère chez les humains. Elle adorait fouiller l'âme des gens en plongeant dedans, et voir ce qu'il s'y cachait. En un coup d'œil, elle savait déjà si elle pouvait faire confiance ou non à la personne devant elle. La blonde avait cette particularité, celle de chercher et souvent de trouver la vraie personnalité des gens au premier abord.

Lucy fut arrachée à ses pensées lorsque le professeur sonna la fin du combat, qui se solda avec une victoire de Sirius après un coup bien placé. Elle était vraiment impressionnée. Elle ne pensait pas que sous ces grands airs se cachait une personne aussi talentueuse. Tous les groupes finirent de passer rapidement, et toute la classe soupira en pensant que le cours était fini. La plupart des filles râlaient tout bas que dès le lundi matin, elles seraient exténuées après la première heure de la semaine. Mais le professeur, après avoir semblé réfléchir, eut un petit sourire.

-Hop hop hop, jeunes gens, le cours n'est pas fini, dit-il.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement et quelques-uns, anxiété, quand une petite voix monta.

-Mais monsieur, tout le monde est passé !

attendit une petite seconde avant de répondre, faisant durer le suspense.

-Bien vu, jeune homme, mais il nous reste du temps avant la sonnerie. Vous allez donc refaire des combats.

Une protestation s'éleva brusquement.

-Contre des gens de votre niveau, cette fois.

Un silence s'abattit sur la classe. Combattre contre des gens de son propre niveau signifiait un combat plus long, plus dur et encore plus épuisant. Certains visages qui appartenaient à des corps n'aimant pas l'activité physique commencèrent à se décomposer.

-Bien, vu que tout le monde a compris, je vais commencer à dire les paires. Retenez bien votre adversaire, car je ne le dirai pas deux fois.

Il commença à faire la liste des binômes et Lucy se demanda avec qui elle se retrouverait. Avec un peu de chance, elle irait de nouveau avec Lily, vu qu'elles étaient presque du même niveau. Mais son espoir disparut lorsque Lily fut appelée pour aller avec nul autre que Potter. La rousse, d'abord étonnée, eut ensuite un léger sourire qui en disait long. Mais si Lily allait avec Potter, ça voulait dire que...

-Mademoiselle Lucy Garrison, vous êtes avec Monsieur Black.

* * *

**Eh ben maintenant, si vous laissez une petite review, ce ne sera pas Lucy, mais vous, qui aurez l'immense honneur de combattre Sirius ! Avouez, vus mourrez tous d'envie de vous frotter (c'est le terme) à lui (ou plutôt tout contre lui hmm) :) !**


	4. Une faveur ? Ouais, un gage quoi

**La suite ! Il y a encore des gens qui me suivent, rassurez-moi ?**

* * *

-Mademoiselle Lucy Garrison, vous êtes avec Monsieur Black.

Et voilà. Elle l'avait senti venir tellement fort, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être figée de stupeur. Est-ce que quelqu'un faisait vraiment exprès de les faire se croiser à chaque instant ? Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il était un stupide garçon inintéressant. Non, il était intriguant. Alors Lucy réfléchit un peu et se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir affaire avec lui. Il la distrayait et elle avait au moins quelque chose pour penser et réfléchir.

Elle soupira et attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu avant, ce combat n'allait pas être facile. Mais malgré la fatigue qu'elle sentait venir, une lente excitation monta dans ses veines, comme à chaque fois. Un sourire mystérieux fleurit doucement sur son visage et elle commença à faire une petite liste des sorts qui lui seraient nécessaires.

X.x.X

Sirius se décrocha du mur et regarda le haut des têtes des élèves présents dans la classe. Bon, des blondes, il y en avait plusieurs, alors il allait devoir chercher. Un petit soupir amusé s'échappa de ses lèvres souriantes tandis qu'il slalomait entre ses camarades. Il n'avait pas été très surpris de se retrouver avec Lucy. Pendant qu'elle combattait avec Lily, il s'était dit qu'il aimerait bien se mesurer à la blonde, et l'occasion était finalement venue beaucoup plus vite que prévue. Dès que le professeur avait parlé des groupes de niveau, il s'était douté qu'il serait avec elle, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner avec James et Rémus était moins fort que lui en duel. Alors, de très bons élèves, il n'en restait plus tellement que ça, du moins, pas de ce niveau. Ce n'était pas de la surestimation, mais plutôt une confiance en lui sans faille qui s'était répandu en lui.

Ah, elle était là, à côté du roux, il se disait bien que c'était elle quand il avait regardé de l'extérieur de la foule. Elle était toute seule, Lily étant manifestement déjà partie à la recherche de James. Il la regarda se tenir droite, les bras croisés et les sourcils légèrement froncés, concentrée. Elle souriait doucement et Sirius pensa qu'elle aussi avait hâte de combattre. Cette fille n'était finalement pas si différente de lui. Ils avaient la même excitation du combat et tous les deux un talent incroyable.

Ne résistant plus, il se déplaça sur la gauche en faisant un arc de cercle autour d'elle pour venir se placer derrière elle, et posa ses mains sur ses yeux pour qu'elle ne voie pas et pour l'empêcher de se retourner.

-Qui c'est ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Passée la seconde de surprise où elle se tendit, elle prit une position ennuyée et sans même faire mine de vouloir se dégager, elle répondit d'une voix lasse.

-Black, qui est-ce que ça pourrait d'autre, imbécile ?

-Hum, je sais pas, le grand méchant loup peut-être ?

-Oh, Monsieur connaît quelques classiques Moldus, si c'est pas rare ça ! Bon, ça va, tu t'amuses bien ? Tu veux bien enlever tes mains de mes yeux, s'il te plaît ?

Sirius sourit à la répartie de la sorcière et la libéra après une petite seconde. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas tellement de filles qui osait lui répondre. Elles avaient trop peur qu'il ne les rejette et se confondaient alors dans leurs faux espoirs. Alors pour une fois qu'il avait un petit challenge, il n'allait pas le refuser.

-Il faut bien être un peu cultivé. C'est la mère à James, une Moldue, qui me les a montré une des nombreuses fois où je traînait chez eux.

Lucy se retourna et l'observa.

-D'ailleurs, je me demandais. Tu as parlé ce matin de ta famille qui ne se préoccupait pas beaucoup de toi.

Pour la première fois qu'il lui parlait, Sirius détourna les yeux et hésita.

-Oh, finalement, tu as entendu.. ?

-Je n'étais pas très bien réveillée mais quand même. Tu ne viens pas d'une famille de Sang-Pur ? La très célèbre maison Black ?

Sirius était mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa famille. Il _détestait_ en réalité. Mais maintenant que la discussion était engagée sur ce terrain là, il ne pouvait pas simplement envoyer Lucy bouler. Pas elle.

-Mon nom n'est pas assez évocateur à tes yeux peut-être ? Répondit-il dans une pauvre tentative de faire de l'ironie, en souriant faiblement.

-Mais alors, tu ne devrais pas être à Serpentard ? Et détester les Moldus ? Ce qui voudrait dire éviter comme la peste de me parler ? Continua Lucy, en notant le trouble du brun, mais elle décida de continuer car elle voulait des réponses, et quand elle n'avait pas ses réponses, elle les cherchait avec hargne.

Sirius se passa la main sur la figure, toute la malice et l'espièglerie d'avant ayant disparus.

-Comment dire... Je ne suis vraiment d'accord avec ce que ma famille pense d'accord ? J'aurais plutôt préféré mourir que d'aller à Serpentard avec tous ces gosses de riche coincés. Et puis, comme je dis souvent à James, on choisit ses amis, pas sa famille.

Toujours ce pauvre sourire collé sur la figure. Puis soudain, voulant désespérément changer de sujet, il plissa les yeux et ne résista pas à lancer à Lucy :

-Et aussi, si j'évitais comme la peste de te parler, ce serait vraiment dommage. J'aime bien te parler.

Surprise, Lucy recula la tête et écarquilla les yeux, tout cela en rougissant. Elle savait qu'il ne disait ça que pour voir sa réaction mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon lui disait ça. Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, trop choquée pour articuler un mot.

-Alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? La taquina Sirius.

Lucy se reprit et essaya de reprendre un visage neutre. Il ne disait ça que pour l'embêter, bien sûr qu'il n'était pas sincère.

-Tu aimes bien titiller les autres toi, hein ? Évite de dire des choses qui ne sont pas vraies, s'il te plaît. A moi en tout cas.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, puis rigola.

-T'es dure à convaincre, n'est-ce pas ? Non, Lucy, c'est vrai quand je dis que j'aime te parler. T'es marrante.

La blonde rougit à nouveau mais ne répondit pas, détournant la tête pour regarder le professeur qui parlait de commencer les duels maintenant que chacun avait trouvé son partenaire. Elle regarda à nouveau Sirius, sérieuse.

-Allez, on va régler ça au combat. On va voir si je suis toujours aussi marrante.

Sirius sourit avec confiance.

-D'accord. Et si je gagne, tu me devras une faveur.

Lucy, suspicieuse, l'étudia.

-Quoi comme faveur ?

-On verra ça le moment venu, répondit le brun en s'approchant déjà de l'estrade.

La blonde l'observa s'éloigner en se disant que quand même, il faisait vraiment ce qu'il voulait, sans aucune gêne. Puis elle le rattrapa rapidement, et le dépassa, sans le regarder.

-Donc si je gagne, c'est toi qui m'en devras une, lâcha-t-elle tout bas.

Sirius eut un fin sourire alors que sa main empoignait sa baguette.

X.x.X

-Alors, qui aimerait bien passer maintenant ? Faut-il encore que je désigne des volontaires ? Dit le professeur.

-Non, monsieur, fit Lucy en s'avançant, Sirius à côté d'elle. Nous aimerions faire le duel.

Le professeur les étudia. Ça se voyait qu'il avait hâte de voir ce combat, après tous les autres d'un niveau assez bas.

-Très bien, allez-y.

Les deux élèves se dirigèrent vers l'estrade et se positionnèrent dessus. Avant de saluer, ils se lancèrent tout deux un regard de défi et Sirius murmura :

-Souviens-toi.

Lucy hocha légèrement la tête avec un sourire. Quand un combat approchait, elle se transformait. Toute sa timidité s'envolait et ne restait qu'une confiance brute et la rage de vaincre. Ils se saluèrent et s'étudièrent pendant une petite seconde après que la cloche eut annoncée le début du duel.

Puis tout commença.

-Stupéfix ! Lança Sirius.

Lucy dévia le sort d'un coup de baguette.

-Petit joueur. Atakunto !

-Protego. Tu vas voir, ouais. Expelliarmus !

Et dans la foulée, parce qu'il savait que ça ne prendrait pas, il enchaîna avec un _Impedimenta_, qui avait avait pour effet d'entraver et de ralentir l'objet visé. Et ça marcha.

Lucy se le prit de plein fouet et écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Il lui fallait être plus rapide que lui, même avec ce sort. Il allait voir.

-Incarcerem !

Sirius évita souplement le sort en souriant et répliqua avec un _Locomotor Mortis_, qui toucha Lucy mais n'eut aucun effet puisqu'elle ne bougea pas, or ce sort bloquait les jambes pour faire tomber la personne. Elle lui lança un petit sourire fier.

-Atakunto !

Et cette fois, le sortilège fit effet. Il toucha Sirius et l'envoya voler plus loin sur l'estrade en le pétrifiant pendant cinq secondes, que Lucy utilisa pour se libérer d'un _Finite Incantatem_. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de lui rapidement et dès qu'il ne fut plus pétrifié, lui lança un _Rictusempra_ qui le fit rire et le déconcentra puis un _Furunculus_, juste comme ça, pour se venger d'avant.

Elle se regarda avec un sourire se couvrir de pustules mais il n'y prêta pas attention et pensait juste à reprendre le dessus du combat.

-Serpensortia ! Lança-t-il avec un grand sourire confiant.

Un grand serpent se coula hors de sa baguette et des cris horrifiés retentirent dans la classe. Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux et recula d'un pas, mais elle se força à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Elle n'aimait pas les serpents mais tant qu'il ne la touchait pas, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Alors elle riposta en envoyant un _Oppugno_ en direction du serpent, et des oiseaux cette fois s'échappèrent de sa baguette pour attaquer le reptile. Maintenant, ce n'étaient plus des cris d'horreur mais d'admiration devant la riposte qui emplirent la salle.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux ils se jaugèrent. La fin du combat était proche, ils commençaient tous les deux à fatiguer.

Lucy envoya un _Levicorpus _ qu'il para puis immédiatement un _Silencio_, qui le réduisit au silence en le touchant. Lucy s'accorda une petite pause et triomphait déjà de sa victoire avant de lancer son ultime sort. Mais elle aperçu Sirius, qui après une seconde d'hésitation, se fit sérieux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, parce qu'elle avait déjà gagné, mais à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Elle réfléchit à quel sortilèges elle allait lancer en dernier. Il fallait que ce soit éblouissant, comme le clou du spectacle. Un _Dentesaugmento_ qui lui ferait augmenter la taille de ses dents, pour se venger une bonne fois pour toute, puis un _Petrificus Totalus _? Oui, ça paraissait bien.

Oui, car quand on titillait Lucy, il fallait s'attendre à des représailles. Elle, qui d'habitude faisait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter avant d'avoir réparé un affront lorsqu'on se moquait d'elle. Elle pouvait même être très vicieuse quand elle le voulait.

Elle s'apprêta donc à lancer ses derniers sorts, quand un rayon coloré sortit de la baguette à Sirius. Elle aperçut le jet de magie venir vers elle et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait pas du pouvoir lancer un sortilège. Elle reçut le rayon en pleine poitrine et sentit son corps se tendre et se raidir. Elle tenta de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Le salaud. Utiliser un _Petrificus Totalus _en sortilège informulé, il était fort. Vraiment fort.

Un bruit retentit dans la salle et Lucy tourna les yeux vers la source. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus que bouger ses yeux. Ah, il allait lui payer ça. Des applaudissements se mirent à faire écho dans la salle, mais elle avait vu que l'initiateur de ça était le professeur. Et il applaudissait pour Sirius, pas pour elle. Si elle avait pu bouger, elle aurait grogné à la manière des loups.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la fit patienter un peu avant de la libérer.

-Bon, pour le service que tu me rendras, j'y réfléchis encore un peu, puis je te dis d'accord ?

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il leva sa baguette, sur le point de lancer le sort pour la relâcher, puis se figea une seconde et s'approcha finalement de son oreille.

-On ne joue pas à la maline avec moi, susurra-t-il.

Puis il lança un _Finite Incantatem_ et elle put à nouveau bouger. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant plusieurs secondes, se moquant bien que toute la classe les observait. Ce fut le deuxième round du défi, simplement par ce regard. Et finalement, ils se séparèrent et descendirent de l'estrade pour se diriger vers le professeur qui faisait les commentaires à chaque fin des duels.

-Ce fut un très beau combat. Vraiment. Vous êtes impressionnants, tous les deux. Mais mademoiselle Garrison, ça vous apprendra à vous croire vainqueur avant la fin du combat. Si cela avait été un véritable duel, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est, vous savez ?

Elle murmura un faible « oui » en baissant la tête. Elle avait compris, pas besoin de l'humilier encore plus !

-Mais sinon, vous avez un réel talent. Quand à vous, Monsieur Black, vous devriez revoir votre défense, c'est là que vous pêchez le plus. Toutefois, je vous dis chapeau pour votre sort informulé, qui était parfait. C'était très bien.

Le professeur releva la tête et regarda la classe entière.

-Cependant, jeunes gens, je vous déconseille de faire usage des sorts informulés, sauf si vous ne pouvez faire autrement. Ça peut être très dangereux. Et je pèse mes mots.

Il observa les élèves un par un, très sérieux.

-Une seule idée, une seule _pensée_ vous traversant l'esprit au moment ou vous faites votre sort informulé, et tout pourrait se retourner contre vous, pouvant même aller jusqu'à vous tuez. Vous devez être très prudents avec cela. Peut-être que cette année, nous les étudierons afin que vous ayez quelques bases, car si vous apprenez par vous-mêmes, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences énormes. Mais seulement si j'estime que vous avez le niveau. Sur ce, prochain combat.

X.x.X

-Waouh, c'était vraiment super ton combat avec Sirius, Lucy !

-Lily... Merci de me rappeler que je me suis fait avoir comme une débutante.

La rousse regarda son amie avec tendresse et lui posa la main sur son épaule.

-C'est bon, Lucy, on sait tous que tu es super douée ! D'ailleurs, on a tous été impressionné, et même que les filles de la chambre ont dit qu'elles voudraient être comme toi.

La blonde la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Je crois pas non. A part être bonne en duel, je vois pas trop ce qu'on peut m'envier... Ma timidité, peut-être.

Elle eut un sourire quand elle vit la tête de Lily qui l'observait en feignant le dédain.

-Allez, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, petit poussin. Et puis, tu sais, les garçons n'aiment pas trop que les filles soient plus fortes qu'eux. Question de fierté, tu sais, lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

-Ouais, ben tu vas voir, un de ces jours, je vais le battre et il va même pas comprendre pourquoi ! Et alors, toi avec Potter, qu'est-ce que ça en dit ?

Lily rougit et détourna un instant les yeux sous le regard amusé de son amie et marmonna :

-Eh ben, il... Il a été

très galant à la fin du duel, même s'il a gagné. Je crois qu'en fait, il est pas aussi superstitieux que je ne le pensais... Oui enfin bon, il a quand même cette manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux dès qu'une jolie fille passe à côté de lui !

Lucy rigola. Voilà que la petite Lily s'éveillait à l'amour ! Elle regarda son amie comme une maman regarderait son enfant, avec des yeux pleins de tendresse et un petit sourire triste de le laisser partir. Mais bon, bébé devait voler de ses propres ailes...

-Ah d'ailleurs, continua Lily, euh... James m'a invitée à manger avec lui ce midi... dit-elle en jouant avec ses doigts, sans regarder Lucy. Mais je n'ai pas envie de manger seule avec lui et ses copains, je me sentirais trop à part, alors... est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi, Lucy ?

Elle tourna vers la blonde des yeux suppliants, et Lucy n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter en soupirant.

-Lucy qui ? Fit la blonde avec un sourire.

Lily sut qu'elle viendrait avec elle et rit.

-Lucy, ma meilleure amie d'amour que j'aime tant !

La blonde haussa les sourcils en souriant devant la niaiserie de leur conversation. Elles donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être des gamines, toutes les deux.

-Bon, allez, fit la blonde, plus que deux heures de cours et après on va manger n'est-ce pas ? Et je devrais affronter Black et son gage...

-Son gage ?

-Aaaah, je t'expliquerai.

* * *

**Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça pour le combat :) ? Ca vous a plu ?**


	5. Je dois régler ça

-Alors comme ça, tu dois lui rendre un service parce qu'il t'a battue ?

-C'est ça...

Lucy lança un regard presque désespéré à Lily.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de savoir ce qu'il va vouloir me faire faire...

-Tu m'étonnes ! Si ça se trouve, il va t'embarquer dans ses petites farces stupides, et tu vas te faire attraper, et tu vas te faire punir, ou pire, renvoyer !

Lily tourna brusquement la tête vers son amie.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Lucy ! Je me sentirais trop seule !

Elles étaient maintenant arrivées devant les immenses portes en bois de la Grande Salle et Lily les regarda.

-Lucy, si jamais tu te fais vraiment renvoyer, sache que je t'aime très fort et que tu es ma meilleure amie. Et malgré tout, tu es une des sorcières les plus fortes que je connaisse.

La blonde observait son amie depuis un petit moment d'un regard amusé. Vraiment, Lily avait le don de lui remonter le moral à tout moment, et sans le faire exprès en prime. Elle était juste terriblement rigolote.

-C'est bon, Lily, je ne vais quand même pas me faire renvoyer, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle ravala le « j'espère » qui était sur le bout de ses lèvres pour ne pas l'affoler. Elle n'avait jamais été punie, ce n'était pas pour une petite (ou plus grosse) infraction qu'elle allait sûrement commettre sur l'ordre de Sirius qui allait la pénaliser pour toute sa vie.

-Allez, on va manger. Tiens, je crois même que ton prétendant te fait un signe, regarde.

Lucy pointa son doigt dans la direction de Potter et Lily rougit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas mon prétendant !

-Hmm, si tu le dis... répondit Lucy, pas convaincue le moins du monde. Bon allez, passe de l'autre côté de la table, il va sûrement vouloir que tu t'assoies à côté de lui, mais à part ça, il n'a pas du tout des vues sur toi, non non.

Lily la regarda avec son regard de petite maman, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. La blonde rit et lui lança un regard « j'ai rien dit » avant de continuer tout droit pour venir se placer près des Maraudeurs. Elle observa Lily qui faisait de même de l'autre côté de la table, puis presque arrivée à une place libre, elle étudia qui se trouvait et découvrit... Sirius Black, bien sûr.

-Est-ce que je suis vraiment maudite ou quoi ? Dit-elle, presque pour elle-même.

-Je te signale que James est mon ami avant d'être le prétendant de Lily, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle lui lança un regard ennuyé et observa Lily s'asseoir à côté de James, déjà toute radieuse.

-Bon tu comptes t'asseoir quand on aura fini de manger ou bien... ? Demanda Sirius, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main.

-J'hésite encore si je dois m'asseoir à côté de toi. Tu sais, ta stupidité pourrait me contaminer.

Elle se surprit presque elle-même à lui lancer ça, parce que finalement elle le trouvait très intelligent, même s'il cachait bien cette intelligence. Il n'était pas stupide, juste espiègle. Et puis, elle avait l'impression qu'à travers leur duel plus tôt dans la matinée, ils avaient échangé quelque chose. Comme s'ils étaient les seuls à savoir quelque chose, comme si quelque chose les reliaient à présent. Et elle trouvait ça étrange. Étrange, mais pas déplaisant. Maintenant, elle avait juste envie de lui lancer des piques, de le taquiner pour pouvoir observer ses réactions. Maintenant, elle se sentait à l'aise à côté de lui. Il n'était plus catalogué dans la liste des étrangers.

-T'es sûre que c'est pas l'inverse ? C'est vrai, ton abus de confiance pendant le combat pourrait accidentellement couler sur moi.

Elle le regarda avec les yeux plissés. Il n'avait pas osé. Oh non, il n'avait pas osé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être trop confiant, je te rassure, siffla-t-elle.

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit-il, souriant et fier de son effet.

Et pour se venger, elle prit la salière et lui versa un tas de sel dans son assiette pendant qu'il tournait la tête de l'autre côté. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait et attendait avec impatience le moment où il reprendrait une énorme bouchée de cette _délicieuse_ viande.

-Au fait, Lucy, tiens, je te présente les deux derniers de notre groupe, dit Sirius en se retournant vers elle et en pointant le garçon à côté de lui et celui à côté de Potter, de l'autre côté de la table. Là, c'est Rémus à côté de moi, et Peter près de James.

Lucy se rembrunit et lâcha un petit « salut ». Rémus lui sourit gentiment alors que Peter acquiesça nerveusement et détourna les yeux.

-Alors, j'espère que Sirius ne t'embête pas trop ? Demanda Rémus pour engager la conversation.

-Hum, ça va... répondit la blonde, mal à l'aise.

Sirius la regarda et eut un petit sourire puis dit à Rémus :

-Il faut l'excuser, elle a un peu de mal avec les étrangers.

Lucy fit de grands yeux avant de rougir de fureur.

-Oui ben excuse moi, moi je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ma famille au moins.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut aussitôt et il eut un regard vide. Rémus derrière lui fit une tête bizarre que Lucy ne comprit pas. Même James, en pleine conversation et en train de rigoler avec Lily, se tut et regarda Sirius, puis Lucy, puis à nouveau Sirius, avec lui aussi une expression assez affolée sur le visage.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné où tout le monde portait son attention sur Sirius, même Lily. Alors, conscient qu'il faisait l'objet de tous les regards, Sirius se força à sourire, même si personne ne fut dupe.

-Eh bien, tant mieux pour toi alors, fit-il, toujours avec ce sourire crispé collé sur son visage. Bon, les gars, je remonte à la chambre, je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre pour le cours de Potions.

Il se leva, laissant dans son assiette la moitié de la part de tarte qu'il était en train de manger, et s'éloigna rapidement sans se retourner. Lucy fixa la place vide de Black et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé tout à coup. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit de mal.. Non ?

Remus se racla la gorge à sa gauche.

-Je crois que ce n'était pas tellement la chose a dire...

Lucy le regarda tout a coup en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il venait lui parler, la maintenant ?

-Sirius a hum... Quelques petits problèmes avec sa famille et c'est, comment dire, un sujet un peu sensible, continua James en se passant la main dans les cheveux, las. Eh ben, je crois que ça va pas être facile pour nous pour le reste de la journée, soupira-t-il en regardant Remus.

Pourquoi Lucy avait-elle l'impression que tout le monde l'accusait ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que c'était la chose a ne pas dire ? Bon d'accord, Sirius avait déjà mentionné sa famille le matin même avec une certaine émotion, mais Lucy n'était pas devin non plus.

Lily lui lança un regard qui l'acheva de la faire se sentir coupable. Elle lui avait lancé ce regard qui disait "vas-y. Vas t'excuser, parce que sinon, tu perdras une des rares personnes qui pourraient tenir a toi. Vas-y, parce que sinon je ne pourrais plus rester avec James, parce que j'ai commencé a bien l'aimer finalement. Vas-y. Tout de suite.". Un bref coup d'oeil, qui voulait dire tellement de chose a Lucy, qui le comprit sans aucun mal, parce qu'elle connaissait parfaitement Lily. Même mieux qu'elle-même.

Elle comprit que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, aller trouver Sirius et s'excuser pour son manque de tact. Finalement, pensa-t-elle, elle la lui ferait cette faveur, s'il y tenait tellement. Mais elle ne voulait plus ressentir le culpabilité qui s'était lentement infiltré dans son corps, lui remplissant la tête et laissait un doute dans son coeur.

Ah ce qu'elle pouvait être bête, vraiment.

Elle attrapa un donut sur la pile de pâtisseries en se levant et sortit presque en courant de la Grande Salle. Elle se précipita sans même y penser dans les escaliers, se dépêchant d'aller a la salle commune. Clairement, il avait menti en disant avoir oublié son livre, mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'ou il pourrait se trouver d'autre. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez. Elle jura presque contre James, Remus et Peter qui n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de bouger pour l'aider a le chercher, surtout qu'ils pourraient sûrement savoir ou il se cache. Quelle bande de fainéants.

-Sombral, lança-t-elle rapidement a la Grosse Dame pour pouvoir rentrer dans la salle commune des Griffondors, toute tapissée de rouge et or.

C'était une petite petite pièce ronde chaleureuse, avec son feu a droite et ses canapés devant. Pendant les vacances d'hiver, elle ne rentrait généralement pas chez elle, alors elle adorait passer ses soirées emmitouflée dans un gros pull ample, devant le feu, a lire un bon livre. C'était vraiment bien, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour la déranger.

Mais la, elle ne fit pas attention au feu. Il n'était pas la. Mince.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour qu'ils la gênent moins quand elle marchait et partit voir du côté de la volière. A part une chouette argentée folle qui lui fit la fête dès qu'elle la vit, personne.

Elle soupira. Et soupira encore en pensant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait être, et que tout ça était (en partie seulement) de sa faute.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y accouda. Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec lui ce matin, quand il l'avait réveillé. Elle était stupide, il avait en plus fait une remarque sur sa famille. Elle se sentait mal, parce qu'elle pouvait très bien imaginer l'effet que ça produisait sur une personne. Si il lui avait parlé de son incapacité à se faire des amis, de sa solitude constante, aucun doute qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon. S'enfuir pour s'éloigner de cette personne qui lui avait fait du mal, même sans le vouloir. S'enfuir pour étouffer ses sentiments, pour ne plus y penser, même si ça ne nous quittait jamais. Pas un seul instant.

Chacun a quelque chose, une faiblesse, qui pourrait le détruire avec quelques mots. Et c'est le rôle des amis de ne pas en parler, de tout faire pour éviter que cette personne y pense. Dans ce cas, elle faisait une bien piètre amie.

Et puis elle pensa comme c'était étrange de le qualifier son ami, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Mais quelque part, c'était normal. Ils se comprenaient, même s'ils avaient des caractères complètement opposés. Mais bon, comme dit le proverbe Moldu, les opposés s'attirent, non ?

Elle dehors le parc dehors. Il faisait encore beau, alors beaucoup d'élèves se promenaient et profitaient du soleil. _Entre amis_. Elle essaya de détailler chaque centimètre carré du parc pour voir si Sirius était là, mais rien à faire. Il avait... disparu.

Sa chouette Syl se posa à côté d'elle et poussa son oreille avec son petit bec. Lucy la caressa pensivement. C'était fou comme les animaux pouvaient ressentir la peine, et comment ils s'efforçaient de distraire leur maître.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait... soupira-t-elle.

La chouette lui piquait la main, comme si elle tentait de lui dire « ressaisis-toi ! Ce n'est pas ma Lucy, ça ! ». La blonde regarda Syl et sourit de gratitude.

-Heureusement que tu es là, toi.

La chouette piaffa un petit peu, puis s'envola à travers la fenêtre. Elle fit quelques petits tours juste devant, comme pour attirer l'attention de Lucy, puis battit des ailes en direction de la Forêt Interdite. La blonde la suivit des yeux, un peu curieuse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était subitement partie pas là ? Elle l'observa piquer entre les arbres et disparaître, petite touffe argentée entre les feuilles vertes des grands arbres.

Elle réfléchit encore un peu à ce qu'elle devrait faire concernant Sirius, mais ne trouvant pas de réponse, elle regarda sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était presque l'heure de son cours. Puis elle reprit espoir. Elle était bête, elle aurait dû y penser. Sirius se montrera bien au cours, et elle pourrait lui faire ses excuses, et même lui dire qu'elle acceptait de faire son stupide gage, peu importe ce que ça allait être.

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre au final. Oui.

Sauf qu'il y eut un problème.

Sirius ne vint pas au cours.

X.x.X

Il n'était pas là. Lucy, assise presque au fond dans la salle sans fenêtre du cours de Potions, regardait fixement la place à côté de James. Vide. Elle était vide.

Où est-ce qu'il était donc ? Elle commençait à paniquer. Et si sa réflexion avait entraîné Sirius à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas du ? Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'il pourrait faire, où est-ce qu'il pourrait être. Mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter. James, Rémus et Peter se lançaient des regards préoccupés. Ils faisaient comme une conversation sans mots, juste avec les expressions de leurs visages.

James fronça les sourcils à l'adresse de Rémus, qui sembla réfléchir, puis il acquiesça lentement. Aussitôt, le garçon à lunettes se tourna vers le professeur qui était en train d'expliquer à toute la classe comment préparer leur potion en leur donnant l'ordre des ingrédients à introduire dans le chaudron, et leva soudainement la main en le coupant dans ses explications.

-Monsieur ?

Le professeur s'arrêta, manifestement irrité, et tourna lentement la tête vers celui qui l'avait dérangé.

-Oui, Potter ? Articula-t-il.

James fit semblant de tousser.

-Je me sens mal, Monsieur, est-ce que je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ?

Le professeur l'étudia avec scepticisme, les yeux plissés. Au bout d'un petit moment, il l'autorisa à sortir de la classe. James s'empressa alors de se lever et d'empoigner son sac qu'il avait déjà fait, et sortit rapidement de la salle. Le professeur marmonna un petit « m'a l'air très malade, ce Potter... », qui passa bientôt inaperçu à côté de Peter qui pâlit brusquement et laissa échapper un bruit bizarre. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, qui était sur le point de vomir.

-Monsieur, dit rapidement Rémus, est-ce que je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Le professeur ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et lâcha un « oui » dégoûté. Il avait horreur qui les gens vomissent dans sa classe, après elle puait, etc. Peter se leva difficilement, soutenu par Rémus, puis ils sortirent de la salle.

Avant que la porte ne se referme complètement, Lucy, qui observait comme tout le monde les deux garçons, aperçut Lupin qui tenait sa baguette dans sa main. Et au tout dernier moment, avant que le porte ne fasse le bruit sourd de quand elle se fermait, elle le vit agiter sa baguette et Peter à côté de redresser pour marcher normalement.

Comme s'il n'était plus malade. Du tout.

Elle réfléchit à ça pendant quelques secondes, puis tout s'éclaira. La conversation muette, le hochement de tête, James qui se sentait mal, et directement après Peter sur le point de vomir. Et enfin, ce même Peter qui guérissait miraculeusement de sa maladie en moins d'une seconde. Tout ça n'arrivait pas par hasard.

Les trois garçons étaient sorti pour aller chercher Sirius, pas pour aller à l'infirmerie. Ils n'iraient _jamais_ à l'infirmerie. Mais il y a une chose que Lucy comprit. C'était qu'ils _savaient_ où se trouvait Sirius. Parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Parce que ça avait déjà du arriver auparavant. Et elle décida qu'elle les suivrait, parce que c'était de sa faute, si Sirius avait disparu. Elle voulait s'excuser auprès de lui, voir si il allait bien, vérifier que leur amitié naissante n'était pas déjà démolie.

Elle regarda sa montre. Le cours durait encore 15 minutes. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais si elle attendait la fin, elle aurait perdu la trace des garçons. Ce qui signifiait perdre aussi la trace de Sirius. A ce moment là, tout se fit clair dans sa tête, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, comme si tout avait été planifié. Souvent, elle remerciait son cerveau d'être capable d'établir des plans, mêmes tordus, en quelques secondes. Alors elle se pencha vers Lily assise à côté d'elle.

-Je dois y aller.

La rousse la regarda en biais bizarrement.

-Aller où ?

-Je dois sortir du cours. Maintenant.

Puis après un moment, elle lui lâcha un « je t'expliquerai » accompagné d'un petit sourire. Elle expliqua rapidement à son amie ce qu'elle allait faire. Lily, à mesure qu'elle écoutait, agrandissait les yeux, et à la fin, elle regarda la blonde avec des grands yeux horrifiés, sur le point de protester.

-Non, Lily, je dois le faire. C'est de ma faute, ce qui arrive.

Lily comprenait, mais elle ne le sentait pas du tout, ce plan. Mais elle savait que Lucy avait toujours besoin de régler les choses par elle-même, et de tout faire pour y parvenir. Alors elle savait que tout ce qu'elle dirait ne l'arrêterait pas.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Lily en lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

-Vas-y doucement.

Lucy acquiesça et prit lentement le couteau qui était sur la table, destiné à entailler et couper les ingrédients. Certainement pas destiné à s'entailler le bras.

Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage. Elle devait le faire. De toute façon, avec un petit sort après ça, la coupure se refermerait et un autre sort engourdirait la douleur. Alors c'était moins d'une minute de souffrance à endurer. Et ça, elle pouvait le faire. Parce qu'elle était forte, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette pensée, elle appuya la lame fort sur son avant-bras et contempla avec fascination des gouttes rouges perler lentement. Et Lily à côté poussa un petit cri.

* * *

**... *va se cacher dans un coin sombre* Non ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! Plus sérieusement, je reconnais que c'est un peu extrême, mais un troisième coup d'un élève malade, le prof aurait pas accepté, c'est sur. Et juste pour indication, ne prenez pas ça comme si elle avait envie de le faire, elle n'avait juste pas le choix, parce que son besoin de remettre les choses bien était trop fort. Parce que Lucy, elle est comme ça. Et surtout, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne va pas mourir notre héroïne (sinon, elle irait comment mon histoire ? Elle ne s'en remettrait pas, et moi non plus d'ailleurs !), donc elle ne va pas souffrir longtemps, promis ! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) !**


	6. Une rencontre envoûtante

**La suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Une goutte rouge tomba sur la table où étaient éparpillés les ingrédients et divers instruments. Une deuxième vint la rejoindre et rapidement, d'autres gouttes de sang coulaient sur le bois usé.

Le couteau retomba, lâché par une main légèrement tremblante. Lucy contempla sa coupure et serra les dents de douleur. Elle avait eu envie de hurler quand la lame s'était enfoncée. Maintenant, ça ne faisait plus aussi mal qu'il y a quelques secondes, mais quand même. Si elle avait été seule, elle aurait grogné. Oui, elle était un peu étrange parfois.

-Monsieur ! Oh mon Dieu, Monsieur ! Cria Lily près d'elle.

Elle était affolée. Ah oui, c'est vrai, Lily n'aimait pas la vue du sang. Mais bon, on doit apprendre à contrôler sa peur, non ? Lucy n'avait pas eu le choix cette fois. C'était le seul plan qui lui était venu à l'esprit en si peu de temps.

Le professeur, ennuyé, se retourna lentement, avec une expression « qui est-ce qui est _encore_ malade cette fois ? Pff, trop gâtés... » sur le visage. Il chercha d'abord qui l'avait appelé avec un sourcil haussé, puis repéra la main levée de la rousse, là-bas, au fond de la classe. Il soupira. Il devait aller jusque là. Décidément, il aurait du dire qu'il était malade ou quelque chose comme ça, pour ne pas venir travailler. Il avait senti que cette journée ne serait pas une bonne journée. Il se traîna finalement jusqu'au fond, mais sans se presser. À présent, toute la classe s'était retournée pour observer Lucy. Quand enfin il la vit lui aussi, il loucha sur sa coupure, soudainement plus actif. Il fronça le nez et agita rapidement la main de Lucy vers la porte.

-Sortez vite Mademoiselle, allez à l'infirmerie. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Avec un air de dégoût, il la regarda prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la porte. Il s'appuya sur le coin de la table en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Décidément, ce n'était _vraiment _pas une bonne journée.

Lucy, en entendant le vieil homme lui dire de sortir, eut un fin sourire imperceptible. Son plan avait marché. Elle savait que lui non plus n'aimait pas voir du sang. Ou plutôt, il avait horreur du sang. Elle lança un coup d'oeil vers Lily en se penchant pour ramasser son sac. « Tu es sûre que ça va aller toute seule ? » eut l'air de dire la rousse, vu son expression. Son amie hocha la tête et lui lança un sourire rassurant tout en appuyant sur sa coupure. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entraîner Lily là-dedans, au cas où elle s'attirerait des ennuis. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit pénalisée par sa faute. Ce serait trop injuste.

Elle sortit de la salle rapidement et s'appuya contre le mur un peu plus loin, juste derrière une statue, et lâcha lourdement son sac. Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointa avec une petite grimace sur son entaille. Elle chercha une seconde un sort qui conviendrai et murmura « Episkey ». Elle soupira légèrement tandis que la douleur s'évaporait rapidement. Elle posa la tête contre le mur un instant, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer, et secoua la tête avec un très fin sourire. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire... Mais reprenant un visage sérieux, elle se dit qu'un jour, ce besoin de toujours réparer les choses, de toujours régler les choses elle-même la perdrait. Elle le savait. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était elle, Lucy. C'était dans sa nature.

Reprenant son sac et se décollant du mur, elle se mit à marcher vers les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait encore quelqu'un à trouver, et plus particulièrement deux personnes à suivre, avant de pouvoir se reposer. Elle avala les marches quatre à quatre, finalement contente de faire du sport régulièrement pour ne pas être trop essoufflée cette fois. Les escaliers (surtout ceux de Poudlard) pouvaient être une vraie torture et vous pomper toute votre énergie, à force des ces petits farceurs qui se croient malin à vous faire faire tout un détour pour seulement monter un étage plus haut. Satanés escaliers...

Mais bon, Lucy avait de la chance, ceux menant au sous-sol étaient fixe, encore heureux. Elle arriva finalement en haut et traversa un petit couloir pour se retrouver au fond du Hall d'entrée, à côté des grands escaliers menant aux étages au-dessus. Mais là, elle s'arrêta. _Et maintenant ? _Elle commença à froncer les sourcils. Oui, maintenant, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi. Mais elle entendit rapidement un chuchotement qui se répercuta dans le Hall désert, qui à cause des murs de pierre (ou plutôt grâce à eux cette fois) renvoyaient tous les petits sons jusqu'à ce que l'ensemble donne un écho. Et moins il y avait de monde, plus il y avait d'écho.

-Dehors alors ?

-Mais oui, Peter, tu sais qu'il est dehors. Il doit sûrement être _là-bas_.

Lucy fronça les sourcils. C'était bien Rémus et Peter qu'elle entendait, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu l'impression que le « là-bas » avait été un peu trop accentué ?

-Je pense aussi. Qui d'autre pourrait s'y trouver de toute façon ? C'est le meilleur endroit pour être seul, dit une troisième voix. Enfin, seul jusqu'à ce qu'on ait des amis qui nous connaisse bien, rajouta la voix, amusée.

-James, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu sais qu'il a besoin de nous maintenant.

Rémus se tut pendant quelques secondes puis ajouta, légèrement agacé.

-Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire ça vraiment _maintenant_, le jour de la rentrée ? Ça fait une super impression...

Lucy, soudainement irritée, relâcha la respiration qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de tenir. Elle ne devait pas se montrer pour pouvoir les filer discrètement, mais si elle avait été en face de lui, elle ne serait pas restée muette. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main droite, toujours attentive à ne faire aucun bruit malgré tout.

-Oh, râle pas, Lunard, c'est pas la première fois, répondit Potter. Et puis, elle est sympa, Lucy.

Elle se détendit un peu. Ah bon, on pensait ça d'elle ? Elle eu un petit sourire, contente. Mais après, elle se reconcentra. Lunard ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Est-ce que c'était un genre de... nom de code ? En fait, ils étaient des espions ! De qui on ne savait pas, mais bien des espions !

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et secoua la tête devant sa propre idiotie. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de s'imaginer tout un scénario alors que ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment basique, comme un surnom ou quelque chose. Après réflexion, oui, ça devait être surnom. Mais pourquoi _Lunard _? Oui, pour Lucy, il devait toujours (ou très souvent) y avoir une raison aux choses. Elle aimait le rationnel. Pas comme la Divination ou toutes ces choses stupides, qu'elle détestait. Et puis quoi, la Divination, ça servait vraiment à quelque chose ? Non mais sérieusement, qui est l'idiot qui à eu l'idée de mettre cette matière au programme, et encore _pire,_ d'engager ces professeurs tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres.

Elle soupira fortement, sans faire de bruit. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment d'y penser ? Non. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait d'autre chose. Alors elle s'exhorta à se reconcentrer sur ce qui se passait, et plus à penser à ces choses stupides qui l'exaspéraient.

-Oui, tu l'aimes bien surtout pour pouvoir traîner avec ta rouquine, non ? Le taquina Peter.

-Qu-

-Stop, arrêta Rémus. C'est vrai, je reconnais qu'elle à l'air gentille..., hésita-t-il. Mais maintenant on doit y aller, les gars.

-Haha, s'exclama Potter. Tu vas voir, elle est sympa, elle est juste comme un chat je pense, il faut pas la caresser à rebrousse-poil ! Et pour info, Peter, c'est peut-être vrai, mais j'apprécie quand même Lucy. Hop, maintenant, on arrête de parler, et direction la Forêt Interdite !

-Tu pouvais pas le crier plus fort, non ? James, vraiment, si le concierge nous entend, on est fichus.

James se contenta de rire et la grande porte en bois menant à l'extérieur s'ouvrit en chuintant.

Lucy les entendit partir mais ne bougea pas. Elle était comme figée. Il y a plusieurs – beaucoup à vrai dire – de choses qui l'avait interpellée dans cette conversation. D'abord, elle avait rêvé où Rémus avait vraiment hésité en admettant qu'elle était gentille ? Bon, d'abord, le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à midi n'était pas des plus... sympathiques, mais quand même ! Elle n'effrayait pas les gens, non ? … Bon, au pire, elle se rattraperait la prochaine fois. Après, il y avait l'insinuation que James avait _vraiment_ des vues sur Lily. Mais vraiment vraiment, et pas des minces. D'où est-ce qu'il pensait impunément pouvoir traîner avec elle ? C'était sa meilleure amie, et puis quoi encore ! Pour ne pas qu'elle soit trop distancée par le petit groupe de garçons, elle régla ce point en acceptant, à la rigueur, qu'il puisse vouloir sortir avec elle, mais à condition qu'il soit vraiment sincère. Lily était une fille géniale et ne méritait pas d'un idiot jouant avec ses sentiments. Tout mais pas ça, par pitié, elle avait ce genre de personnes en horreur.

Et puis, il y avait cette question du chat. Tous ces cheveux se redressèrent de dégoût en pensant que Potter l'avait associé à un chat. Un _chat. _S'il vous plaît. Dans la liste des animaux les plus détestés, il y avait les insectes (est-ce qu'il y a jamais eu un être vivant plus _inutile_ que les insectes ?), les lézards et ensuite les chats. Ou même que les chats se plaçaient _avant_ les lézards. Ils étaient des êtres égoïstes, qui ne pensent qu'à faire leur toilette toute la journée et qui reçoivent pourtant – elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi – l'attention de tous et leurs gentilles caresses. Rah, rien que de penser à des chats lui donnait envie de frissonner. Bah. Alors James qui la comparait avec un chat qu'on caresse à rebrousse-poil, non. Simplement non.

Ah et puis une dernière petite chose. La Forêt Interdite ? Lucy avait toujours ce qu'on disait à propos de cet endroit, elle avait toujours cru qu'une multitude de créatures magiques et souvent dangereuses se trouvait là-bas. Ce n'était pas pour rien que tous les professeurs répétaient chaque année qu'il ne fallait pas y aller, et que cet endroit était interdit même aux plus talentueux des élèves de septième année.

Mais les trois garçons avaient l'air sûr d'eux. Sirius se trouvait là-bas. Et Lucy n'était pas une poule mouillée, alors elle irait aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se défendre elle-même. Elle se força à ne pas s'imaginer tout ce qui grouillait entre les arbres, expira, puis se dirigea furtivement vers la porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit avant de sortir. Elle repéra rapidement les garçons qui étaient déjà assez loin, marchant rapidement mais nonchalamment sur l'herbe, comme si rien ne se passait et qu'il était normal qu'ils soient dehors pendant les cours.

Elle suivit et arriva finalement à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire voir par le gardien de la Forêt. Parfois, il pouvait être pire que le concierge, cet homme. Elle observa les traces de pas des Maraudeurs et hésita avant de se fondre entre les arbres. Est-ce que c'était vraiment sans risque ? Bien sûr que non. Elle pouvait tomber sur une méchante créature, ou encore se faire prendre par un professeur. Mais est-ce que ça valait le coup de tenter ? Son esprit lui souffla que oui. Et comme elle avait un très bon esprit tactique, elle se décida à y aller. Elle devait retrouver Sirius, même si elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ce besoin était si fort. Elle savait juste qu'il pouvait devenir un très bon ami si elle y allait, et qu'il allait l'aider, l'ouvrir aux gens. Parce qu'il attirait les gens à lui, comme un aimant. C'était ça, le charme de Sirius. Quelque chose d'indescriptible, de sauvage, mais qui attirent les gens. Comme si on voulait être la personne qui arriverait à dompter l'animal sauvage.

Alors elle avança. Et dans le silence presque surnaturel de la forêt qui la mettait mal à l'aise, elle entendit encore une fois la voix des trois garçons, qui la guidait. Comment est-ce qu'ils réussissaient à parler aussi naturellement dans un endroit comme ça ? Lucy se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une raison : ils y étaient déjà venu, et pas qu'une fois à son avis.

Plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, plus elle était nerveuse, mais elle ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin. Pas maintenant. Elle se tourna plusieurs fois en croyant entendre des bruits, comme des chevaux qui galopent, ou des oiseaux qui s'envolaient à tire d'aile juste au dessus de sa tête. Quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin trouver Black ?

En marchant, elle tapa dans un caillou, qui roula, roula, et fit un plouf. Attendez... Un plouf ? Elle s'avança rapidement et s'arrêta au dernier arbre. Après, il y avait un lac. Un lac au milieu de la Forêt Interdite ? Cette école n'aurait vraiment jamais fini de révéler ses secrets. Elle vit James, Rémus et Peter longer l'eau, James en envoyant des cailloux ricocher sur la surface.

-Bon, on y est presque. Il doit être de ce côté du lac, non ? Demanda Potter, en montrant la droite.

Rémus acquiesça. Ils continuèrent à marcher et Lucy les suivit en restant cacher entre les arbres. Si ça avait eu lieu dans un autre contexte, elle aurait sourit en s'imaginant être une espionne qui suit discrètement les cibles à qui elle devrait ensuite arracher des informations. Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Elle marcha sur une brindille qui se craqua en faisant du bruit, et Rémus se retourna soudainement. Elle jura tout bas en se cachant derrière un arbre, figée. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils la découvrent. Déjà que Rémus ne l'aimait pas, ça ne ferait que empirer les choses. Alors, elle se dit que les filer de trop près était finalement trop dangereux. De toute façon, ils avaient bien dit que Sirius se trouvait près de la rive droite, non ? Alors elle savait la direction à prendre, il fallait juste qu'elle y aille maintenant. Toute seule ou en suivant les garçons, c'était la même chose. Elle les regarda encore une fois s'éloigner en sentant la peur d'être seul monter, mais elle s'éclipsa bientôt entre les arbres.

Elle garda toujours le lac sur sa gauche. Elle l'apercevait assez loin, entre les troncs. Maintenant, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun bruit. Et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle enroula un bras autour d'elle, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette. Allez, ce n'était plus très loin, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se dit que la taille des troncs était vraiment impressionnante. Si elle essayait de l'entourer de ses bras, elle n'arriverait même pas à la moitié, pensait-elle. Et pourtant, elle était assez grande. Ces immenses arbres pouvaient très bien cacher quelque chose derrière, se dit-elle, mais n'y croyant pas tellement.

Eh bien, elle aurait du y croire. Elle marchait depuis un certain temps seule, se demandant finalement comment elle trouverait Sirius si elle ne savait pas où chercher, sur cette fameuse rive droite du lac. Elle pouvait être un peu stupide parfois. Et pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, un gros chien noir surgit de derrière un arbre, en face d'elle. Il courut vers elle, babines retroussées sur les canines. Lucy était tétanisée. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Courir, s'enfuir, lancer un sort, se cacher, quelque chose. Mais pas rester en plein milieu, incapable de bouger devant cette ombre noire qui lui fonçait dessus.

Mais étrangement, arrivée à quelques mètres d'elle, la bête eu une sorte de déclic et ralentit. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de la blonde et ne bougea plus. Elle l'observait. Et Lucy surprise, fit de même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne profitait pas de cette occasion pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse, pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'animal, mais elle restait là. Quelque chose la _poussait_ à rester là. Comme si ce qui se passait là était important, une des clés pour résoudre le mystère.

La bête était dans une position légèrement défensive, mais Lucy eut l'intuition qu'elle n'allait pas l'attaquer. Si elle avait voulu, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. C'était un grand chien noir, élancé et presque maigre, avec les poils longs et emmêlés. Dans cet état, il n'était pas très beau à voir, sale et mince, respirant fort. Mais pourtant, Lucy ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux. La bête respirait la sauvagerie et l'instinct de survie. Et pour la blonde, c'était hypnotisant. Mais le pire, ou le mieux peut-être, était ses yeux. Le chien avait de grands yeux gris, avec juste un cercle d'or dedans. Ils n'étaient pas du tout fou comme ceux des animaux sauvages, luttant pour leur survie, mais plutôt pleins d'intelligence et, aussi étrange que ça paraisse, de tristesse. Et Lucy plongea dans ces yeux pour s'y perdre, avec un sentiment bizarre de familiarité. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vu ces yeux quelque part, même si elle n'avait jamais vu la bête.

Les deux êtres se regardèrent et d'une certaine façon, partagèrent une multitude de choses en quelques instants. Lucy avait l'impression que la bête avait instantanément compris des parties d'elle que personne ne connaissait, peut-être même pas elle. Le lien palpable entre eux était envoûtant. Terriblement envoûtant.

Et pourtant, il fut bientôt brisé, lorsque les trois Maraudeurs surgirent entre eux.

-Patmol !

* * *

**Ahah, j'aime bien couper aux moments intéressants :) Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? **


	7. Je pense que je peux bien te dire ça

**Voila la suite ! Je voulais remercier tout ce qui ont lu les chapitres précédents et plus particulièrement ce qui ont commenté, ca m'a fait très très plaisir ! Une dédicace spéciale à Milouu et à ElehannDerber, qui sont toujours fidèles au poste ! Et un énoooooorme merci ma très chère beta-lectrice, j'ai nommé caro-hearts, qui est trop gentille ! Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

* * *

-Patmol ! Cria Rémus.

L'animal tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, rompant ainsi le regard avec Lucy. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur lui, mais sans vraiment voir la bête, plutôt en train de penser.  
Ca avait été fort. Ca avait été plus que jamais un échange, sans même aucun mots. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le chien. Il était hypnotisant. Pourquoi avait-il cet effet la sur elle ? Son corps la tiraillait, elle avait envie de serrer très fort contre elle l'animal. Comme un instinct, comme une intuition.

Pourtant, il devrait lui faire peur, lui donner envie de courir, crier, se cacher. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela en elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle aimait a ce point les chiens. C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer un chat sans avoir une grimace de dégoût. Elle s'identifiait aux chiens.

La bête s'était tournée vers Rémus et le regarda un bref instant, avant de retrousser ses babines sur les dents et de pousser un court grognement, qui sorti Lucy de ses pensées.

"Attention !" Avait-elle eu envie de dire. Il ne l'avait pas attaque elle mais peut être qu'il allait charger sur les autres. C'était malgré tout une bête sauvage, avec un instinct de survie fort n'est ce pas ?

Mais la bete après avoir grogné, se retourna lentement, jeta un dernier regard sur Lucy. Un regard profond, qui voulait lui dire quelque chose. On disait que les chiens n'étaient pas intelligent, et la blonde avait toujours pensé le contraire, mais celui la etait définitivement spécial. Il avait bien voulu lui dire quelque chose, non ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose dans ses yeux. Ses si beaux yeux. Trop beaux pour un chien.

Puis, il s'enfuit en courant, d'une manière souple et élégante, comme si il prenait son temps et qu'il ne craignait rien, puisqu'après tout, ils étaient de simples humains. Il pouvait n'en faire qu'une bouchée non ? Et Lucy, encore une fois, le regarda, avec un petit pincement au coeur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait avec elle ? C'était un chien ! Comment pouvait-elle etre aussi envoûtée par un simple chien ?  
Mais elle savait pourquoi, au fond d'elle. Parce que les animaux sont tellement mieux que les humains. Parce qu'ils ne mentent pas, eux. Parce qu'ils ne font pas de mal a leurs amis. Pas comme elle l'avait fait a Sirius.

Sirius.

Elle avait complètement oublié le but de sa petite visite dans la Foret Interdite. Le chien l'avait fait oublier. Elle devait retrouver Sirius.

James s'approcha d'elle, d'un air préoccupé qu'elle n'ait pas bougé ni dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient la.

-Lucy ? Ca va ?

La blonde reprit contact abec la réalité et regarda étrangement James, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était la. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ben oui, ça va. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté.

-Euh... Ben, le chien ne t'as pas fait peur ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Non, non, il est gentil. J'avais plutôt peur qu'il ne vous attaque, vous, vu qu'a moi il ne m'avait rien fait.

-Ah d'accord, sourit James, rassuré.Et non, il n'y a pas de risque qu'il ne nous attaque, ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il.

-James ! S'approcha Remus en fronçant les sourcils et lui lançant un regard appuyé.

-Euh...

Comment ça, il n'y avait pas de risque ? Ils avaient déjà vu le chien ou quoi ?

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Lucy? Tu ne devrais pas être la. C'est dangereux.

A cette remarque, la blonde sortit de ses pensées. Elle plissa très légèrement les yeux.

-Ah bon, c'est dangereux pour moi, mais pas pour vous peut être ? Lacha-t-elle en se raidissant. Tu veux peut être que je te rappelle que si on s'était battu en cours de Défenses contres les forces du mal, je t'aurai battu, ou ça va ?

Et voila. Encore cette manie de s'afficher comme étant forte. Ou plutôt, ce défaut. Si il y avait bien une chose que Lucy détestait, c'était de paraitre faible. Elle ne l'était pas. Elle savait se défendre elle-meme. Elle ne se laisserait plus rabaisser ouvertement, comme on l'avait fait dans le passe. C'était fini, elle était une sorcière maintenant. Et elle savait se servir de sa baguette.

Et a cause de ça, elle n'hésitait pas reprendre les gens, même les étrangers, et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'elle était timide avec les étrangers, pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort. Elle n'était pas faible.

James regarda Rémus balancer son poids du corps d'une jambe sur l'autre avec gêne, ne sachant quoi dire, puis tourna la tête vers Lucy, pour au final éclater de rire.

-Ahah, c'est bien Lucy, tu te laisses pas faire ! Mais vas-y doucement avec le pauvre Rémus, il est d'une nature calme, mais il faudra quand même pas l'énerver, sourit James en se penchant vers la blonde et en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Elle se détendît et le regarda fixement, en se disant que toute personne normalement constituée aurait pense d'elle qu'elle n'était qu'une conne qui se croyait au-dessus des autres. Bon, en même temps, elle aurait pu comprendre, avec sa remarque, d'ailleurs c'était peut être ce que Rémus pensait, mais pas James. Elle se dit finalement qu'il était vraiment sympathique et qu'il avait le don de mettre facilement les gens a l'aise autour de lui. C'était une qualité qu'elle lui enviait et pensa aussi qu'il n'était pas si prétentieux que ça. Il y avait bien quelques gestes qui faisaient un peu de trop dans le personnage, comme sa manière de se passer la main dans les cheveux, mais on l'oubliait aisément.

-Tu es venue pour retrouver Sirius, n'est-ce-pas Lucy ? Des gens qui parcourent la Foret Interdite pendant leur temps libre, ou dans ce cas pendant les cours (il sourit plus largement en la regardant), il y en a pas des masses, dit-il.

Et en plus de ça, il était perspicace. Elle acquiesça.

-Bon, alors tu vois par ou est parti le chien ? Tu prends cette direction et tu marches tout droit et a un moment, tu verras, le terrain va descendre doucement pour former une espèce de mini clairière, où au centre il y aura quatre troncs mis en carré. Je pense que Sirius sera la, énonça-t-il en faisant des gestes pour accompagner son explication.

-Attends, quoi ? Ca veut dire que vous ne venez pas avec moi, demanda Lucy en se retournant vers James et en lançant un léger coup d'oeil a Rémus qui la regardait étrangement et Peter qui regardait autour de lui, l'air de s'ennuyer. Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien la Foret Interdite ?

James sourit avec un regard énigmatique.

-On a chacun nos petits secrets, n'est-ce-pas ? Et non, on ne vient pas avec toi, j'ai l'intuition que tu y arriveras mieux que nous avec ce bon vieux Sirius.

Lucy était perplexe. Quels secrets pouvaient-ils avoir pour connaitre la Foret Interdite comme le fond de leur poche et y avoir même leurs petits endroits ? A coup sur, ce n'était pas un "petit" secret. Et maintenant, elle était encore plus curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le fameux groupe des Maraudeurs, ces quatre garçons que tout le monde connaissait pour leurs farces, mais qui semblaient être bien plus que ça. Elle avait envie de savoir quels étaient leurs secrets. Et elle se fit la promesse qu'un jour, elle saurait. Parce qu'elle ferait tout pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Comment ça, j'y arriverai mieux ?

-T'occupes, c'est une simple intuition. Allez vas-y Lucy ! Vas faire en sorte qu'il nous revienne de bonne humeur, rit-il.

Elle le regarda étrangement. Les trois garçons connaissaient surement mieux Sirius qu'elle et savait quoi faire dans ce cas là, alors pourquoi il la laissait aller toute seule maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était là ? Mais comme elle ne voulait pas rater tout les cours de l'apres-midi non plus, elle s'eloigna en prenant la direction que James lui avait indique.

Mais elle avait une bonne ouïe. Une très bonne ouïe même, ce qui lui permit d'entendre encore quelque mots alors qu'elle partait, avant d'être trop éloignée.

-Alors, cette intuition, demande Remus ?

Lucy entendit le sourire dans la voix de Potter.

-Je commence a comprendre pourquoi il l'a tout de suite bien aimé des le départ, et pourtant tu sais que Sirius ne s'attache pas facilement aux gens, même s'il ne se l'avoue pas. Malgré tout, avec elle, il n'a pas fallu longtemps. Cette fille est un peu comme lui. Je crois qu'ils se comprennent. Et puis, avoue qu'on aimerait bien parler de nos... Caractéristiques aux autres. Enfin, je crois qu'on a plutôt chacun quelqu'un a qui on pourra tout dire.

-Et toi, c'est Lily ?

-...Oui, je crois. Mais je ne peux pas encore. Si je lui disais maintenant, elle s'enfuirait en courant...

Autant dire qu'a ce moment la, Lucy marchait au ralenti et tendait l'oreille au risque qu'elle se détache de sa tête. Les paroles de James étaient intrigantes. Alors, comme ça, Sirius et elle se ressemblaient ? Elle y réfléchit et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était vrai, pour ce qu'elle savait de lui. Ils avaient tous les deux la rage de vaincre, et pas les familles qu'ils voudraient. Sirius avait par contre l'aisance au milieu des gens qu'elle n'avait pas, et le cote rebelle.

Mais ce qui l'avait surtout interpellé, c'était l'hésitation du garçon a lunettes sur le mot "caractéristiques". De quoi parlait-il ? Encore une question dont elle n'avait pas la réponse. Ca commençait a faire beaucoup, mais la liste de plus en plus grande ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa curiosité.

Remus ne répondit rien et elle sentit que la discussion était finie, alors elle ne fit plus attention a eux et se concentra sur trouver Sirius. Mais les interrogations sur les Maraudeurs tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne trouve de réponse. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

* * *

Lucy arriva rapidement a l'endroit décrit par James et s'arrêta un peu a l'écart.

Il était la. Enfin, elle l'avait trouvé.

Sirius était couché a même le sol et reposait sa tête sur ses bras remontes contre un tronc. Il regardait le ciel à travers les feuilles qui commençaient déjà à brunir.

Elle aperçut un éclat argenté sur une des branches et observa plus attentivement. Syl. Elle faillit lâcher un grognement de rage. Cette satané chouette savait où Sirius était depuis tout ce temps, et elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait bien de lui envoyer un signe, non ? Bon, en y réfléchissant bien, elle lui avait indiqué qu'il se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite et s'envolant dans cette direction, mais ça ne comptait pas. Comment est-ce qu'elle aurait pu comprendre ? Elle lâcha un regard irrité a la chouette, dont elle était sur qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux globuleux.

Lucy reporta son regard a nouveau sur le garçon allongé mais ne bougea pas. Elle était venue jusqu'ici en se demandant seulement par ou aller, mais elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchi a ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Quelle idiote.

Elle resta pendant un long moment sans bouger, fixant le vide. Et puis, elle se décida a y aller. Elle n'allait pas se dégonfler alors qu'elle parvenait au but. Elle s'avança lentement jusqu'au carré formé par les troncs d'arbres et s'arrêta.

-Salut, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Sirius la remarqua enfin et leva le regard vers elle, mi-etonné, mi-renfrogné.

-...Salut.

Lucy soupira et s'assit sur un tronc. Et maintenant ? Eh bien, maintenant, il fallait s'excuser. Lucy n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi difficile.

-Ecoute Sirius... Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Tu sais, je suis parfois vraiment stupide. Quand j'y pense, c'est plutôt souvent qu'autre chose. En fait, je dois être un cas désespéré je pense. Enfin je n'espère pas mais bon. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Tu vois je suis stupide. Bref, je voulais te dire que je n'ai vraiment pas réfléchi en disant ça, alors qu'en plus tu m'avais vite fait parlé de ta famille, et c'est un sujet délicat. Apres tout, c'est aussi un peu la même chose pour moi.

Elle avait dit tout ça en regardant en l'air les feuilles ou Syl, mais tout plutôt que de regarder Sirius. C'était déjà dur de faire des excuses, mais en plus d'une façon aussi pathétique ! Elle ne devait pas le regarder, sinon elle mourrait de honte.

Elle le regarda. Et elle le vit tandis qu'il posait lentement ses yeux sur elle alors qu'elle avait fini de parler. Ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde sans bruit, sans émotion visible. Puis un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Sirius. Bientôt, il rigolait doucement.

-Oui, je confirme, tu es vraiment stupide.

Elle s'indigna mais sans être convaincue, comme l'affirmait son sourire. Si il avait dit ça, ça voulait dire qu'il lui avait pardonné. Si il lui avait dit ça, ça voulait dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment et Lucy ne savait pas comment continuer. Alors elle ne continua pas et se contenta de le regarder. Sa tête reposait comme avant sur un bras qu'il avait remonté contre le tronc, et ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille. Quelques mèches retombaient près de ses yeux sombres. Elle vit qu'il avait posé sa robe de sorcier sur un des troncs, et donc portait son uniforme, qui consistait en une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, et la cravate assorti aux couleurs de la maison à laquelle on appartenait. Dans ce cas, elle était rouge et or, bien sur. Et la façon dont il l'avait attachée, lâche et un peu négligée, lui allait bien.

Lucy fit reposer sa tête sur ses mains, en s'appuyant sur les genoux. Il était vraiment beau. Séduisant. Tellement que c'en était injuste.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, elle fut surprise du silence soudainement brisé et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Tu sais... commença Sirius. C'est compliqué avec ma famille. De toute façon, ça l'est toujours. Ma mère pense que les Moldus ne méritent même pas d'exister. Ni les Sang-de-Bourbe, d'ailleurs. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas le "sang pur". C'est complètement débile. Comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent affirmer que leur sang est pur alors que celui des autres ne l'est pas ? Cette histoire est stupide. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait éviter les Moldus ou les Sang-de-Bourbe. Mon Dieu, que je déteste cette expression. Ils sont souvent mieux que les familles nobles avec leur stupide fierté.

Il cracha presque les derniers mots.

-Et on ne peut pas dire que ma mère est très aimante. Alors, je te laisse imaginer l'ambiance dans ma famille.

A la fin, il glissa le regard vers Lucy pour voir sa réaction. Elle l'écoutait avec concentration. Comme il n'aimait pas ces ambiance pesante de révélations, il rajouta avec un petit sourire narquois :

-Et comme tu es stupide, je pense que je peux bien te dire ça.

Lucy l'observa, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait dit tout ça. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit a n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Elle était fière d'avoir réussi a tenir le rôle de confidente. Si ça pouvait faire aller mieux Sirius, ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout de l'écouter. Et elle avait découvert une nouvelle partie de lui. Un peu vulnérable, hésitante. Débarrassée de son côté sûr de soi et fier. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que le Sirius qui se moquait des règles et aimait jouer des tours aux autres. C'était bien plus profond que ça. Et s'en qu'elle s'en rendre compte, en fronçant les sourcils, elle murmura :

-Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la regarda avec surprise, mais elle vit aussi la douleur au fond de son regard. Il se passa la main sur les yeux et ne la bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme ça. Si faible.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Ca ne devrait pas.

-C'est parce que ta famille est une partie de toi, c'est une partie de chacun, dit-elle avec une voix douce. Et tu ne peux pas l'effacer, même si tu essayes, je pense. Elle sera toujours la, qu'elle soit mauvaise ou pas. A toi d'en faire une force.

Sirius lâcha un ricanement.

-Plus facile a dire qu'a faire, avec la mienne.

Si il l'avait aperçue a ce moment la, il aurait vu qu'elle avait posé un regard plein de tendresse sur lui.

Lucy se leva et vint se coucher a côté de Sirius. Le sol était froid, mais bientôt, la chaleur de son corps la réchauffa, bien qu'ils ne se touchaient pas. Elle regarda elle aussi les feuilles et le ciel.

-Au fait, pour le gage de ce matin, je voulais te dire que j'accepterai de faire ce que tu voudras. Tu peux prendre ça comme une excuse.

Sirius rit un peu et ôta la main de ses yeux. Il regarda la blonde de biais.

-Comme si tu avais le choix.

Elle sourit. Maintenant, le sujet famille était clos. Elle espérait juste qu'elle avait réussi a lui faire dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

-C'est vrai. Mais n'abuses pas quand même dans ton choix de gage, hein.

-T'iiiinquiètes. Fais moi confiance.

-...Non, justement, je ne te fais pas confiance dans ce cas-là.

-Ah bon, parce que tu me fais confiance autrement ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle ne répondit pas,mais lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle s'était faite avoir.

-Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu un chien passer, plus tôt ?

-Un chien ?

-Oui, un gros chien noir, un peu sauvage mais gentil. Je l'ai vu avant quand je te cherchais.

Il s'était tendu très légèrement.

-...Non, je l'ai pas vu passer.

-Ah bon, dommage. Il était gentil avec moi. Et puis, il était vraiment beau je trouve. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des chiens à Poudlard. J'espère que je le reverrais.

Elle n'aperçut pas le sourire de Sirius. Heureusement, parce que sinon, elle se serait posée des questions, et Sirius ne voulait pas encore les entendre. Pas encore.

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? Si vous avez des conseils ou des envies particulières pour cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me les donner, j'essaierai de les prendre en compte ! Ou meme des petits challenges, ça pourrait etre sympa :) ! A dans deux semaines !**


	8. Confession à un chien

**Merci à vous qui passez sur cette fiction de prendre le temps de la lire, et un énorme merci pour ceux qui ont laissé des reviews : ElehannDerber (comme d'habitude je pourrais dire :p), Delphlys, flopit28, Claire-de-plume, et Milouu ! Je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer ahah ! Merci infiniment, ca me fait vraiment plaisir :)! Et bien sur un grand merci à caro-hearts, ma beta :D !**

**Milouu, pour répondre à ta question, oui, Lucy va se confier à Sirius, mais tout d'abord pas dans le sens dans lequel tu l'entends (tu verras dans ce chapitre) ;) mais je pense que plus tard, elle aura aussi l'occasion de parler d'elle à Sirius (je ferais en sorte que oui de toute façon!) :)**

* * *

Lucy était rentrée après sa conversation avec Sirius. Ils avaient encore parlé de quelques petites choses futiles, mais la discussion était vite retombée et elle sentait qu'il fallait laisser encore un peu de temps au garçon pour qu'il réfléchisse seul a tout ça. Sa famille. Ses choix à faire. Elle espérait qu'il ferait les bons.

Etonnamment, elle avait réussi à retrouver son chemin facilement pour rentrer au château. Il fallait dire que sa chouette volait doucement devant elle pour la guider. Et sur le chemin du retour, on entendait la jeune fille grommeler à l'adresse de la chouette qui ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidé alors qu'elle aurait pu. Elle avait un très bon feeling avec les animaux, alors elle les comprenait facilement, et elle avait l'impression qu'eux aussi la comprenaient.

Comme pour le chien. Elle y repensa encore et encore en marchant dans la forêt silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'obsédait vraiment. Est-ce que c'était du à la surprise qu'elle avait eu de voir un chien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

Quand elle se rendit compte que finalement pendant sa petite escapade, la vie continuait, c'est à dire les cours avec, elle eut un sursaut et se dépêcha de marcher. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait justifier son absence ? Elle avait bien l'excuse de l'infirmerie, mais si un professeur allait vérifier, il se rendrait vite compte qu'elle n'y avait même pas mis les pieds une seconde. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'attirait des ennuis le premier jour de classe, c'était du joli tout ça ! Mais bon, elle comptait sur sa capacité à réagir pour lui trouver une bonne excuse sur le moment.

Finalement, elle était rentrée a temps pour assister au début du cours de Métamorphoses. Elle réfléchit une seconde, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait raté la fin du cours de Potions (c'est a dire a peu près toute l'heure vu qu'elle était partie au début) et le deuxième cours de Potions, vu qu'elle avait deux heures de suite. Bon, c'était pas un drame. C'était pas comme si elle avait des difficultés dans cette matière. Justement, elle adorait ça, alors elle était très bonne.

Elle réussi a se faufiler dans la classe juste avant que la porte ne se referme et McGonagall lui lança un bref regard sévère, pour lui signifier qu'elle était presque en retard. Elle sortit rapidement et en silence ses affaires alors qu'elle s'était assise a cote de Lily, consciente du regard que la rousse avait posé sur elle depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

-Alors ? Finit-elle par demander pour satisfaire sa curiosité trop grande.

-Pas maintenant Lily, McGonagall m'a déjà à l'oeil parce que j'étais en retard. Je t'explique à la fin de l'heure.

La rousse acquiesça, mais tout le long du cours, elle remua, impatiente de savoir. Elle enviait d'ailleurs un peu son amie pour être partie, alors qu'elle avait du rester en classe, avec ce satané Slughorn qui n'arrêtait pas de venir la voir faire sa potion. Décidément, il l'aimait vraiment bien, et voulait absolument qu'elle rejoigne son club. Mais elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait accepter d'y aller, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, Lucy n'était pas invitée, et même si elle aimait les potions, elle s'en fichait de ce club qu'elle trouvait assez inutile. Et puis, il y avait aussi la question des personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce club... Principalement des Serpentard. Toute la petite bourgeoisie qu'elle répugnait de voir. Sentiment d'ailleurs partagé, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle en croisait un, elle pouvait s'attendre à une remarque de leur part. Surtout de Rosier...

À cette pensée, elle sentit la colère monter en elle. C'était vraiment un con qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde. Il ne manquait pas de la rabaisser a chaque fois. Et son affinité avec la magie noire était connue de tout le monde. Pareil pour son mignon petit tatouage sur son bras gauche... Elle frémit en pensant à ça. Certaines personnes tournaient vraiment mal. Et ce n'était pas rassurant de voir que de plus en plus de Serpentard s'enrôlaient à _Son_ service.

Elle acquiesça en direction de son amie. Elle avait hâte de tout savoir. L'heure passa lentement. Lily trouvait que la Métamorphose était un cours dont on pourrait se passer, même si elle s'appliquait toujours à bien faire ses devoirs. Normal pour la Préfète. Elle glissa un regard vers Lucy. Elle semblait absorbée par ce que le professeur disait.

Lily sourit. De toute façon, pour la blonde, dès qu'il y avait un peu de magie quelque part dans le cours, elle aimait ça. Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle était très douée, et en tout !

Enfin le cours se finit et en sortant, la blonde lui raconta tout.

-Alors les Maraudeurs sont encore dans la Fo... Là-bas ?

-Oui, répondit Lucy.

-Et alors avec Sirius ?

Lucy sentit le regard insistant de son amie.

-Je me suis excusée, ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit-elle.

Par contre, elle ne lui parla pas de sa discussion avec lui à propos de sa famille. Ca, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Et Sirius ne lui avait pas raconté ça pour qu'elle le crie sur tous les toits. Elle saurait tenir sa langue. C'était quelque chose entre eux deux. Mais une chose la gênait. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser à propos de ce que James avait dit à Rémus, alors qu'il la croyait déjà partie.

Est-ce qu'ils se ressemblaient tant que ça, Sirius et elle ? Et puis, ce qu'avait dit James après... Il tenait vraiment à Lily. Il était sérieusement amoureux d'elle. Et malgré qu'elle taquine la rousse à ce sujet, elle savait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Enfin, pas encore...? Pour l'instant, elle semblait juste s'être rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si prétentieux qu'il en avait parfois l'air. Pour lui aussi, comme pour Sirius, il y avait plus derrière cette partie rigolarde et farceuse. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Mais elle ne voulait rien dire à la rousse. Elle devait se faire sa propre opinion de Potter. Elle soupira en regardant Lily qui était passée à autre chose et discutait gaiement. Elle ne se connaissait pas aussi cachottière...

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement, mais sans voir le retour des quatre garçons. Lily, en tant que Préfète, marmonnait que quand elle allait les voir, elle allait leur passer un savon. Ils n'étaient pas non plus obligés de sécher les cours toute l'après midi !

En attendant, les filles avaient déjà une montagne de devoirs. Un parchemin sur les dangers de la magie inprononcée pour la DCFM, un demi parchemin sur les effets de la prochaine potion qu'ils allaient faire en cours et pour le cours de Sortilèges, 40cm sur le sort Aguamenti, le plus important qu'ils allaient étudier cette année. Dans les salles communes de toutes les maisons et jusque dans la bibliothèque, on allait entendre résonner un concert de soupirs, ce soir-là. Oui, il y avait la rentrée à Poudlard, ce que tout le monde ou presque attendait depuis longtemps. Mais avec le retour à Poudlard, il y avait le retour des cours. Souvent, le moral était vite douché quand on pensait à ça, et ces professeurs qui avaient tellement peur que les élèves s'ennuient, et qui donnaient alors toujours beaucoup de devoirs.

L'heure du repas arriva enfin. Avec un soupir, Lucy repoussa le gros livre devant elle avec soulagement. Elle sentait poindre le mal de tête, alors ça l'arrangeait qu'elles en restent là pour l'instant. Elle remit sa cravate en place et consulta Lily d'un coup d'oeil.

-On va manger ?

-Oui, je commence à avoir faim ! Répondit Lily en se frottant le ventre avec exubérance. Alice et Sarah, vous venez manger avec nous ?

Les deux filles se trouvaient à la table d'à coté. Elles étaient les filles qui partageaient aussi le dortoir avec Lily et Lucy.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Sarah.

Alice, quant à elle, se contenta, d'acquiescer. Elles se levèrent donc pour descendre à la Grande Salle, Lily devant en train de parler avec Sarah, et Lucy en retrait à coté d'Alice.

La blonde aimait bien Alice. C'était une fille très intelligente mais qui ne parlait pas beaucoup et arborait souvent un air rêveur. Un peu comme elle, en fait, quand Lucy y pensait. Ca devait être pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait plus que les autres. Elle se sentait à l'aise et au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de mener une conversation sans intérêt. Mais malgré qu'Alice ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle la faisait toujours rire avec ses réparties tranchantes sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Comme c'était souvent le cas avec Frank Londubat, qui l'aimait en secret, bien que n'en soit un pour personne, à part peut-être la principale intéressée, aveugle à ce genre de chose la concernant.

-Alice ! Je suis content de te revoir après les vacances ! Euh, tu as soif ? Tu veux que je te serve du jus de citrouille ?

-Merci Frank, mais je peux me servir toute seule.

-Ah, euh, répondit-il, douché dans son enthousiasme, comme tu veux.

Lucy qui s'était assise à coté de la jeune fille, sourit discrètement. Lily, quant à elle, ne tenait pas à être discrète. Elle s'assit à coté de Frank en rigolant et en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

-Ah, Frank Londubat, ne sois pas si déçu. Tu sais bien que notre chère Alice est comme ça. Elle ne pense pas à mal.

Il acquiesça doucement en observant du coin de l'oeil Alice en face de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui en faire baver parfois, cette fille...

-Bonsoir Lily ! S'exclama une voix derrière la rousse.

Elle se retourna et découvrit James Potter. Bien sûr. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

-En tant que Préfète, je me dois de vous sermonner. Je comprends que vous ayez séché un cours...

A ces mots, elle glissa un regard vers Sirius de l'autre coté de la table.

-Mais que vous ayez séché toute l'après-midi, vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez un peu abusé ?

James sourit et claqua ses mains ensemble, comme si il allait prier.

-Excuse nous, mais... Importance capitale. Allez, Lily, ne nous dénonces pas s'il te plait. Ca le fait mal de se faire enlever des points à la maison dès le premier jour.

Elle le jaugea. Puis elle leva les yeux aux ciel, désespérée.

-La faute à qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il avait changé moi ? marmonna-t-elle.

Lucy rit en la voyant faire ses têtes. Finalement, c'était pas encore gagné pour James. Mais il était sur la bonne voie, pensa-t-elle. Et après ce qu'elle l'avait entendu dire cet après-midi, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il voulait vraiment tout lui révéler à propos de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important à lui dire ? Tellement important que si elle l'apprenait trop tôt, la rouquine prendrait peur ? Lucy l'observa en se posant ses questions.

James l'aperçut et lui demanda avec un sourire :

-Toi aussi tu veux me réprimander Lucy ?

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de la rousse à côté de lui.

-Désolé mais je n'accepte les engueulades que de la part de Lily.

Celle-ci mit un certain à comprendre ce que le garçon à lunettes venait de dire, mais elle se retourna finalement vers lui.

-Euh.. Ca va, là ?

-Oui, oui, très bien, répondit-il en gardant sa position et son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de rosir un peu tout de même. Et enlève ton bras de mon épaule, je ne suis quand même pas un accoudoir !

Elle essaya de garder son sérieux. Elle essaya. Puis elle vit la tête de James, et ensuite celle de Lucy, et craqua. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement qui se mua rapidement en rire franc.

-Aaah, je devrais vous faire la leçon... Je devrais, n'est ce pas ?

Et Lucy, arborant un sourire, acquiesça pour appuyer son amie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, tu es très confortable, rajouta James.

Et la rousse lui lança à nouveau un regard mi-consterné mi-amusé. Mais Lucy venait de sentir une présence à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux presque jusque dans le visage à Alice, et découvrit Sirius.

-Salut, lui lança-t-il en lui jetant un bref coup d'oeil.

-Hey. Ca va mieux ?

Il lui sourit doucement mais ne répondit rien. Cependant, la blonde était rassurée. Il y avait bien encore une petite douleur au fond de ses yeux mais... Beaucoup moins grande. Ou beaucoup mieux cachée.

Il commença à manger tranquillement, sans parler. Elle sentit que ce soir,ca n'allait pas être comme les soirs où ils montaient déjà leur prochain coup avec James, comme elle se souvenait parfois de les avoir aperçus les autres années. Pleins de vie et ne tenant pas en place.

Et avec ça, la soirée se passa. Lucy rigola aux remarques d'Alice. Certains disaient qu'elle était froide. Mais Lucy savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Même si elles n'étaient pas meilleures amies, elle la connaissait un minimum et savait qu'elle n'était pas froide. Juste un peu naïve. Et très franche.

Et cette fois, quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, Lucy n'eut pas de problème à s'endormir. Après tout ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là, elle tombait de fatigue. Elle sourit en pensant que la veille, elle s'était endormie à la volière, n'y croyant toujours pas. Mais la seconde d'après, elle était déjà loin, dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Des jours normaux. Normaux mais pas habituels, vu que maintenant, elle s'etait fait de nouveaux amis. Et comme James sentait que cette année était la bonne et qu'il pourrait y arriver avec Lily, il venait de plus en plus souvent lui rendre visite. Bon il sentait tous les ans que ce serait la bonne année, mais là vraiment il en était plus que sur. Et donc par la même occasion, Sirius voyait Lucy.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre, ils ne se parlaient pas des masses. Ils n'osaient pas, à vrai dire. Ils avaient peur, tous les deux, de dire quelque chose de travers, de rouvrir des blessures mal refermées. Bien que Sirius ne savait pas tellement quel mal il pourrait faire, il ne voulait pas la blesser, c'était tout. Il savait que ca pouvait faire mal.

Et alors, la routine de Poudlard s'installa pour tout le monde. Mais Lucy sentit vite qu'il manquait quelque chose, même si quand elle réfléchissait, tout était normal, comme les autres années. Elle avait même plus que les autres années, alors pourquoi elle avait cette petite sensation de vide omniprésente dans son coeur ?

Et une conviction s'installa plus profondément de jour en jour dans son esprit. Elle croyait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Après toute l'excitation du premier jour, le duel qui l'avait fait se sentir forte et la recherche de Sirius, en passant par la rencontre avec le chien, les autres jours lui avaient parus bien mornes. Fades. Même si tout était comme d'habitude. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle en avait assez de l'"habitude". Elle voulait du changement. Elle voulait découvrir des choses. Et elle savait quoi.

Le samedi de la deuxième semaine de cours, elle avait fini ses devoirs avec un soupir. Mais à ce moment là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et Lily avait encore son devoir à faire en Divination. "Vraiment, pourquoi avoir choisi Divination en option ? Qui croit à ces trucs là ? On se fout vraiment de nous en Divination, le professeur improve un truc et les élèves s'émerveillent" pensa-t-elle en regardant Lily commencer son devoir et secoua la tête. Vous l'avez compris, Lucy détestait la Divination, et toute ces choses qu'on invente sans pouvoir réellement prouver que c'est une science, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. "L'arithmétique par contre, c'est bien".

-Bon Lily, dit la blonde en s'etirant comme un chat.

Oh non, pas un chat, surtout pas un chat. Un chien c'est mieux. Voila. Donc elle s'etira comme un chien et reprit.

-J'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire, je pense que je vais sortir un peu.

-Tu vas faire quoi dehors ? s'enquit la rousse en levant les yeux de son gros livre.

Lucy sourit en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-Je vais chercher le chien.

Elle l'avait cherché plusieurs fois déjà pendant la semaine, mais aucune trace de lui. Mais elle n'en démordait pas, elle ne se décourageait pas de le trouver. Elle le trouverait, même si elle devait le chercher pendant toute l'année. Mais il fallait avouer qu'après chaque moment passé dans la forêt à tenter d'apercevoir une boule de poils noirs, pour au final ne rien voir, c'était frustrant. Très frustrant. Mais Lucy avait appris à ne jamais lâcher. Elle n'était pas à Griffondor pour rien, cette entêtée.

-Quel chien ? Demanda Lily.

-Je t'ai dit, celui que j'ai vu dans la Forêt Interdite. Le gros chien noir.

-Ah oui d'accord, le monstre.

-Eh c'est pas un monstre Lily ! Tu l'aurais vu, il parait un peu effrayant, mais en fait il est très gentil ! Il aurait pu largement m'attaquer mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et puis je sais pas, j'ai l'intuition qu'il ne me veux que du bien.

-Oui, mais ce chien vit dans la Forêt Interdite, peuplée de monstre. Donc ca doit en être un si il survit là-dedans.

-Il n'y a pas que des monstres, soupira Lucy. T'en fait quoi des centaures ?

La rousse resta silencieuse un instant puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers son amie. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-D'accord, tu m'as eu, Mademoiselle je défends les gentils gros chiens noirs doux comme des peluches.

La blonde lui sourit en retour.

-J'ai pas dit qu'il était doux comme une peluche. Plutôt doux comme une brosse à poils durs. Son pelage était un peu emmelé.

Silence. Puis un gloussement s'échappa de Lily. Elle regarda son amie en se forçant à ne pas sourire, mais finalement rit quand même.

-Une brosse à poils durs ? Une brosse à poils durs, sérieusement Lucy ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ?

Son hilarité gagna la blonde.

-Oh ça va, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Arrête de te moquer de moi.

-Hum, d'accord.

Son sourire persista néanmoins.

-Bon ben pendant que tu fais ta virée dans l'endroit sympathique qu'est la Foret Interdite, qui au passage est interdite, je le rappelle, n'est ce pas Lucy ? glissa-t-elle, moi j'irai voir Severus dans le parc je pense.

-Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que la Foret Interdite était interdite, tiens ! D'accord, amuse toi bien avec lui, sourit-elle.

Pour Lucy, cette stupide rivalité et haine entre chaque maison, et principalement entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, était comme dit... Stupide. Passe encore la rivalité, il pouvait y en avoir une et ça pouvait être bénéfique, mais pourquoi cette haine mutuelle ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'y avoir des amis venant de différentes maisons ? Elle ne voyait pas du tout en quoi c'était gênant.

Alors elle devait bien être une des seule, mais l'amitié de Lily avec Severus Rogue ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Il avait l'air d'être gentil. "Et pas à son service, comme ce petit con de Rosier" pensa-t-elle. En même temps, si elle était contre cette amie, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être la meilleure amie de Lily.

-Non, mais sérieusement, Lucy, elle n'est pas interdite pour rien, et tu sais que je ne devrais normalement pas te laisser y aller. Mais bon, même si je t'enfermait quelque part, je suis sure que tu trouverais le moyen de t'echapper et d'aller chercher ce chien, soupira-t-elle. Tête de mule, va. Sois prudente.

-Oui, maman.

Lucy sourit. La rousse s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Elle était trop mignonne. Mais il n'y avait rien à craindre. Elle savait se servir de sa baguette. Elle se leva et après un dernier sourire en direction de sa meilleure amie, marcha vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Juste avant de sortir, elle entendit tout de même :

-Une brosse à poils durs... Pfff, non mais vraiment, cette fille est trop.

Lily rigolait encore quand le portrait se referma.

* * *

Lucy sortit dans le parc. Il faisait encore chaud alors quelques élèves prenaient le soleil tranquillement au bord du lac. Elle alla dans un coin un peu caché par les statues, se jeta rapidement un sort de désillusion, vérifia qu'elle était vraiment invisible et se dirigea vers la Forêt. Elle jeta encore un bref coup d'oeil au soleil sur le point de disparaitre à l'horizon et s'enfonça entre les arbres, et tout s'assombrit. Bon, maintenant, il fallait le retrouver. Ça, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle pourrait commencer par retourner à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu le matin, vu que c'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait dans cette Forêt.

Alors elle se mit en marche, et lorsqu'elle y arriva, le soleil avait complètement disparu. La lune commençait à se montrer. Une lune déjà un petit peu ronde. Elle retrouva l'endroit exact et l'observa. Oui, c'était bien là où elle était le matin et où elle avait fait la connaissance avec ce chien particulier. Elle faillit soupirer de frustration quand elle détailla les environs et qu'aucun animal ne s'y trouvait. Elle tenait quand même à manger avant d'aller se coucher ! Mais elle retint son soupir car elle venait d'apercevoir quelque chose. Elle venait de le voir. Se retenant de sautiller de joie, elle s'approcha doucement de la bête qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

-Eh, mon beau, appela-t-elle doucement.

Surpris par ce bruit, le chien se retourna vivement en grognant. Mais à la vue de Lucy, de ses longs cheveux blonds et de son gentil sourire sur le visage, il arrêta immédiatement et se détendit.

-Ben voila, j'avais bien dit que tu n'étais pas à un monstre, hein mon gros chien ?

La bête s'assit, comme si il acquisçait, et observa calmement la jeune fille qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui.

-Tu es très gentil, je le savais. Ca se voit dans tes yeux, brâve bête.

Le chien pencha légèrement la tête de côté en ouvrant grand ses yeux. "C'est fou, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il comprend tout ce que je lui dis. Tellement intelligent, ce chien" pensa-t-elle.

Et au bout d'un moment, étant convaincue qu'il ne lui ferait rien, elle avança sa main vers son museau, mais sans le toucher. S'il voulait recevoir une caresse, c'était lui qui viendrait. Lucy avait l'habitude de faire ça avec les animaux. Au moins, ils voyaient qu'on ne leur voulait aucun mal. Et justement, après quelques instants, le chien avança doucement sa tête, n'étant pas sûr, jusqu'à la poser en-dessous de la main bienveillante.

Lucy eut un magnifique sourire.

-Ben voilà, dit-elle en caressant doucement le chien.

Elle le détailla. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle le trouvait superbe, même si son poil était emmêlé. Il était fort, avec pas un gramme de graisse en trop. Mais à nouveau, elle fut captivée par ses yeux. Ses grands yeux profonds, où elle pouvait lire toute son intelligence. Une intelligence presque... Humaine. Mais oui, décidément, elle se sentait vraiment plus à l'aise avec les animaux. À tel point qu'elle s'assit au bout d'un moment à côté de l'animal, tout en continuant à le caresser. Il semblait apprécier ça.

-Ah, j'aimerais tellement être un animal. J'adore être une sorcière mais être humaine, c'est juste... Compliqué. J'ai toujours peur de blesser les gens en disant quelque chose, vu comme je suis stupide. Ben tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était pour ça que je t'avais vu le premier jour de la rentrée.

Le chien la regardait et l'écoutait, tout en demandant des caresses lorsqu'elle suspendait son geste pour réfléchir. Elle avait l'habitude de parler aux animaux, même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ca lui faisait du bien à elle de raconter ses problèmes sans être jugée, et elle avait souvent pensé que ça créait un lien avec les animaux, parce qu'ils entendaient sa voix douce et qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir peur d'elle. Elle ne leur voudrait jamais que du bien.

-En fait, je cherchais Sirius, un garçon de ma maison, continua la blonde en regardant le ciel bleu nuit à travers les feuilles. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'avais dit le midi. Je crois que ça lui avait vraiment fait mal. C'est vrai que tout le monde sait que les familles de Sang-Pur ne sont pas faciles à vivre. Alors les Black... Mais bon, Sirius est un garçon bien, pas comme ce connard de Rosier qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais, parce que depuis ce moment-là, on s'est plus vraiment parlé. Et pourtant, je suis désolée... En plus, je lui dois encore un gage. Ah, ça m'énerve, j'aimerais bien qu'on apprenne plus à se connaitre ! Pour une fois que je parlais à un garçon, j'ai du tout foutre en l'air... Et puis avec lui, je sais pas, je me sens à l'aise. C'est comme Potter, qui sait faire rire tout le monde. Il y a vraiment des gens qui ont de la chance d'avoir une telle aura...

Tout ce qu'elle disait, c'était en fait plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Comme si elle pensait à voix haute. Mais elle avait toujours conscience du chien tout de même. "Ca fait du bien de se sentir écoutée. Même si ce n'est qu'un chien et qu'il ne répondra pas, c'est cool. Enfin... On sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour il répondra" pensa-t-elle, amusée.

Le chien frotta sa tête contre elle et elle se leva en lui souriant.

-Enfin, j'ai peut-être pas le don de mettre à l'aise les gens autour de moi, mais je dois en avoir un avec les animaux, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Allez, je file, je vais manger. Merci de m'avoir écouté, gentil chien. Je reviendrai surement te voir... si je te trouve, rit-elle.

Pour Lucy, les animaux valaient autant que les humains, voire même plus souvent. Elle lui tapota la tête et s'éloigna, contente d'avoir vu le chien et soulagée d'avoir parlé. Elle ne le vit pas, mais le chien derrière elle avait étrangement l'air de sourire.

* * *

Lucy rentra au château après s'être jeté un sort de désillusion, même si dans la pénombre, elle doutait que quelqu'un l'aperçoive, et s'installa dans la Grande Salle en attendant Lily. Au bout d'un moment, Alice arriva et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elles commencèrent à discuter tranquillement, mais la rousse ne venait toujours pas. "Où est-ce qu'elle est, bon sang ? Je commence à avoir faim moi." N'y tenant plus, elle demanda à Alice si elle savait où elle était.

-Lily ? Elle doit encore être dans la chambre, parce que quand je suis descendue et que je lui ai demandé si elle venait manger, elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

Lily, pas faim ? Cette espèce d'ogresse ? Pas possible. Lily avait toujours faim. Alors si elle n'était pas descendue manger, c'était qu'il y avait un problème. Il avait du se passer quelque chose. "Mais quoi ? Bon, je vais aller la voir."

Alors que Lucy se levait, son estomac gargouilla. Et elle aurait grogné si elle avait été seule, parce qu'elle se sentait bien partie pour louper son repas. Elle jeta un oeil envieux aux nombreux plats sur la table et, n'y tenant plus, attrapa un morceau de quiche aux lardons et tomates qu'elle engloutit presque immédiatement, avant de sortir.

-Lily ? Appela-t-elle quand elle était enfin arrivée dans son dortoir, essoufflée.

Un sanglot. Elle entendit un sanglot.

* * *

**Alors, vous croyez qu'elle a quoi notre chère Lily :)?**


	9. Menaces

Bonjour bonjour (pardon pour le petit retard) ! Merci encore une fois à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, et merci aussi à toi, lecteur ! Bon alors, j'ai changé le rating, il est passé à T, pour quelques petits mots de langage mais surtout pour ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. C'est pas du joli joli. Et, je vous préviens, il y en aura d'autres, vu que notre cher Voldy revient au pouvoir, et qu'il ne combat pas avec des bouquets de roses, malheureusement... J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !

* * *

-Lily ? appela Lucy. Lily, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La rousse eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un vienne, mais pas aussi tôt, parce que c'était l'heure de manger, et surtout, surtout, elle croyait avoir lancé un assurdiato. Manifestement pas, l'idiote.

Lucy s'approcha du lit de son amie et essaya d'ouvrir les rideaux, mais n'y arriva pas, car elle avait jeté un sort pour qu'on ne puisse pas les bouger. Déjà triste en raison de l'état de son amie, elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un petit sort pour débloquer les rideaux, qu'elle ouvrit ensuite lentement.

-Lily, tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi de fermer les rideaux, dit-elle doucement avant de poser son regard sur la rousse assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés le plus possible contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger.

Son amie leva aussi les yeux sur elle, et elle se sentit immédiatement déchirée en voyant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle se mit sur le lit et sans poser de question pour l'instant, la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit contre la peau de son cou glisser quelques mèches rousses mouillées. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là toute seule, alors qu'elle avait de besoin de Lucy, qui elle vagabondait tranquillement dans la forêt ?

Elles restèrent sans bouger pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily eut réussi à sécher ses larmes. Ses joues étaient encore humides et ses yeux rouges, mais elle regarda Lucy. Sa lèvre inférieure tréssauta. La blonde lui donna un regard doux et elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu veux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Lucy.

-C'est...

Sa voix se brisa, mais non, elle ne pleurerait plus. Elle avait déjà assez pleuré pour lui, alors qu'il ne méritait pas ses larmes.

-Severus, chuchota-t-elle, n'osant regarder son amie dans les yeux.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, se tendant déjà, en attente de la suite. Si c'était Severus, quoi qu'il ait fait, c'était sûr que ça allait avoir un grand impact sur Lily, étant donné qu'ils étaient très proche.

-Oui ? Relanca Lucy pour savoir, vu que son amie hésitait à parler.

La rousse serra le bas de sa robe de sorcier fermement, les jointures de ses mains étant presque blanches. Elle trembla légèrement et voulait se cacher. Elle était _sale._

-Il... Il m'a dit que j'étais une Sang-de-Bourbe...

La fin de la phrase fut à nouveau noyé dans un sanglot qui lui secoua tout le corps. Lucy se retint de demander "quoi ?", même si en fait, elle avait très bien compris. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à y croire. Elle qui pensait que pour une fois, contrairement aux clichés ou peut-être à la vérité, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir, un Serpentard était gentil et s'inquiétait vraiment pour une personne qui était dans une autre maison. Qui plus est à Griffondor.

Elle sentit quelque chose la titiller dans son ventre, qui prenait de plus en plus de place, jusqu'à remplir tout son corps. Et elle comprit. De la colère.

Son visage s'assombrit. Elle allait aller voir cet enfoiré, qui avait osé mettre Lily dans cet état. Dans ces moments, la Lucy timide disparaissait. Elle se transformait presque en une lionne hargneuse, protégeant ses petits. Sauf qu'en l'occurence, elle allait protéger sa meilleure amie. Même si le mal était déjà fait. Elle se maudit encore une fois pour n'avoir pas été là à temps, pour n'avoir pas pu la préserver de ça.

Mais avant d'y aller, elle devait arranger un peu son amie. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher la colère dans sa voix.

-Lily, regarde moi. Regarde moi.

Elle lui prit le menton dans sa main et lui leva la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état, surtout pas pour lui, après ce qu'il t'a dit. Regarde. Tu es une née-moldue, et alors ? Lui c'est un Sang-Pur et ça ne l'a pas empêché de te faire du mal. Ca ne l'a pas empêché d'être méchant. Le sang ne change rien, rien du tout. Tu es meilleure que lui, et il le sait. Est-ce que c'est _grâce_ à ton sang ? Non. Est-ce que c'est _à cause_ de ton sang ? Non plus. Je pense que c'est grâce à ta famille, Lily. Tu es meilleure parce que tu as vécu dans l'amour, même dans celui de ta soeur. Il le sait et il t'en veut, parce qu'il n'a jamais reçu d'amour que de toi, mais ça n'a plus suffit.

Lily écoutait ses paroles comme hypnotisée. Elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait vraiment y croire. Et Lucy avait sûrement raison, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Elle se sentait toujours au bord des larmes, mais elles commençaient doucement à refluer. Doucement, tout doucement.

-Lily, tu n'as pas à écouter les gens qui te traitent de Sang-de-Bourbe, parce qu'il y en aura toujours. Tu dois simplement apprendre à en force une force, pour que les gens ne puissent plus l'utiliser comme une faiblesse contre toi.

Après un petit moment, Lily se jeta sur la blonde et la serra fermement dans ses bras. Heureusement que son amie était là. Elle avait toujours les mots. Pas forcément pour la réconforter en soi, mais pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité, pour la rendre plus forte. Alors, c'est vrai qu'elle se sentait encore mal, qu'elle pleurerait encore peut-etre ce soir. Elle pleurerait son amitié perdue. Perdue à cause de leurs différences, de la saineté de l'environnement dans lequel ils vivent chacun. Mais elle ne pleurerait plus parce qu'elle se sentait sale. Elle comptait pour les gens chers à ses yeux, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

-Merci, Lucy, t'es vraiment géniale, murmura-t-elle.

Malgré la colère qu'elle avait un instant oublié pour parler à la rousse, mais qui était maintenant revenue, elle eut un léger sourire. Si elle avait pu aider son amie a aller mieux, alors elle était vraiment contente. lily ne mériait pas de pleurer, un sourire lui allait bien mieux.

Mais Lucy se rappela la cause de ses larmes, et sa colère n'était pas apaisée. Pourquoi la rouquine devait souffrir et l'autre s'en tirer sans éclaboussures ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle se libéra de l'étreinte et prit Lily par les épaules.

-Alice ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ca va aller toi ?

-Oui oui, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Ca va un peu mieux.

-Bon, alors j'y vais, dit Lucy en se levant du lit.

-Attends ! Tu vas où ? S'écria la rousse.

Elle allait mieux, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie parte, sinon elle se retrouverait seule avec ses pensées.

Lucy la regarda, hésitante à lui dire.

-Je vais donner une leçon à ces Sang-Pur qui commencent à m'énerver.

Lily mit quelques secondes à comprendre et ses sourcils s'envolèrent sur son front avant de redescendre dans un froncement.

-Ca ne sert à rien, Lucy, ca va passer et je vais avoir oublié ça dans trois jours, tu me connais, essaya-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas que la blonde y aille. Il y avait toujours des retombées quand on provoquait les Sang-Pur de Serpentard. Quand on était leur cible, ils ne nous lâchaient plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous aient fait du mal. C'était un cercle vicieux, si Lucy se lançait la dedans.

-Tu sais bien que non Lily, arrête, je te connais. Ils ne peuvent pas se balader comme ça, sans avoir conscience de ce qu'ils font !

Lucy avait beau parler des Sang-Pur haineux et retors en général, les deux filles savaient très que la conversation était centrée sur Rogue. D'un côté, Lily savait que ce que son amie s'apprêtait à faire, elle le faisait pour elle, elle le savait qu'ils méritaient une bonne leçon. Tous. Mais une partie d'elle s'inquiétait encore beaucoup pour Severus et elle n'avait pas envie qu'on le blesse. Il avait déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Lucy lança un dernier regard vers son amie qui ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi choisir.

-Je reviens bientôt, lança-t-elle avec un sourire faux, tandis qu'elle se retournait.

Lily fixait la porte alors qu'elle s'était déjà refermée depuis un moment sur la blonde. Elle espérait que Lucy n'allait pas s'attirer des ennuis. Et quelque chose la frappa. Elle savait que son amie faisait tout ça pour elle, parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus fidèle et attentionnée que Lucy. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à autre chose avant. Lucy faisait tout ça pour la rouquine, mais aussi pour elle-même. Elle aussi était une née-moldue. Elle aussi était une "Sang-de-Bourbe".

* * *

Lucy descendit dans la salle commune d'un pas décidé. Alors qu'elle passait à côté du feu, le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les Maraudeurs et derrière eux, Alice. James, en l'apercevant, eut un grand sourire et commença presque à sautiller.

-Dis, elle est où Lily ? Je l'ai pas vu au repas, ça fait deux jours que je lui ai pas parlé, c'est long !

Sirius à côté de lui, lui mit la main sur son épaule pour le réfréner. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lucy avait le regard concentré et un peu froid. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours et aperçut Rémus. Ah, lui aussi avait remarqué. Des quatre, Sirius était le plus observateur et Rémus le plus sensible aux auras et atmosphère dégagées. Ils remarquaient souvent les choses bien avant James et Peter, qui se laissaient vivre.

Lucy lança un regard pénétrant à James mais ne dit rien, contourna les garçons et s'approcha d'Alice, qui l'observait curieusement, mais toujours un peu dans la lune. La blonde posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie aux cheveux noirs.

-Elle est dans la chambre.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Alice avait déjà acquiescé. La jeune fille n'avait sûrement pas entendu Lily pleurer, mais elle savait qu'il y avait un problème avec elle, vu qu'elle n'était pas descendue au repas. Cependant, elle pensait que ce n'était pas son rôle d'aller la voir la première pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait et tout savoir en détail. Elle tentait juste d'apporter son réconfort à travers sa présence rassurante. sans un dire un mot, elle s'avança tranquillement vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles.

James nota le petit sourire rassuré de Lucy, avant de demander :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il sentait comme une tension dans l'air, mais elle n'était dirigée vers personne en particulier. A ces moments, la blonde sortit de ses pensées, serra brièvement les poings et reprit son chemin vers le portrait.

-Mais... Je comprends rien moi, fit James en se grattant la tête, l'air perdu.

Sirius lui passa un bras sur les épaules et l'entraina à la suite de la jeune fille.

-Allez viens, je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'intéressant, bientôt.

Potter le regarda, dubitatif.

-Comment tu sais ça alors que personne n'a rien expliqué, toi ? T'as un troisième oeil ? T'aurais du faire divination alors !

-Non, mais j'ai un bon flair, répondit son meilleur ami en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

-Sirius, prévint doucement Rémus.

-Ca va ça va, t'es jaloux toi maintenant ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Rémus secoua la tête désespéré. Si leur secret éclatait, pas de doute que ce serait à cause de l'un ou l'autre de ces deux imbéciles. Ou peut-être même les deux en même temps. Pas discrets pour un sou, eux.

Sirius, malgré son air joyeux, se demandait qu'est ce qui poussait Lucy à descendre aussi hargneusement les escaliers, criant presque quand ils jouaient leurs petits tours et leur faisaient emprunter un détour plus ou moins grand.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, dans le hall, Peter traînant paresseusement derrière. Sirius se rendit compte que la jeune fille voulait aller dans la Grande Salle, mais elle s'arrêta au milieu en regardant fixement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

-Toi !

Certains dirent plus tard que le cri résonna dans tout le hall, mais c'était quand même un peu exagéré.

Lucy le vit. Là, tranquille entre ses amis Serpentards. Avec presque un sourire au coin des lèvres, réagissant à une blague qu'on avait dit. Presque. Mais la blonde ne s'enquit pas des détails. Pour elle, il était à l'aise, pas du tout affecté par ce qu'il avait fait. Alors qu'en vérité, Severus était un très bon acteur et cachait parfaitement son mal être. Il se sentait terriblement coupable.

Tout le monde se figea, observant l'initiatrice du bruit.

-Toi, espèce de...

La colère avait envahi son corps. Elle en avait marre que son amie souffre à cause d'une chose qui n'était pas de sa faute, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Elle en avait de souffrir elle aussi par toutes ces remarques, jetées indifféremment mais qui atteignait pourtant cruellement la personne qui en était victime. elle en avait marre de cette prétendue supériorité des Sang-Pur. Si tout le monde pouvait être comme Potter et Black, pas du tout imbu du fait de leur statut.

Si elle était calme, elle aurait pu être surprise elle-même par ce commentaire. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et s'approcha rapidement de Rogue. Il devait comprendre qu'il avait fait mal à Lily. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le poussa contre le mur juste derrière lui. Elle était maintenant cachée de presque tous les regards derrière une statue.

Il la regarda, les yeux ecarquillés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un mot.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Le coupa-t-elle, avant même qu'il n'ait parlé. Comment as-tu osé dire ça à Lily ? À ta seule amie ? Cracha-t-elle.

Elle l'étudiait avec les yeux plissés de colère. Il y discerna aussi du dégoût.

-Alors, là tu n'as plus rien à dire, hein ? Tu fais le malin devant tes potes de Serpentard, mais tout seul, ça sait plus rien faire hein ? Et moi qui pensait que t'étais un gars bien, Rogue. Un des rares dans ta promo à pas être à Son service. Mais peut-être que finalement, t'as déjà été enrôlé. Tu passes quand t'offrir un petit tatouage, dis moi ?

Elle eut un sourire mauvais. C'était la première qu'elle avait ce genre d'expression sur le visage. Décidément, elle avait sentie que cette année serait différente.

Un petit silence s'installa et elle entendit le bruit des élèves qui retournaient à leur dortoir. Ils n'arrivaient pas à voir pour la plupart, alors forcément il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant.

Lucy resserra sa prise sur le tissu. Il commençait à prendre des couleurs.

-Je... Commença Rogue. Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, s'expliqua-t-il rapidement, désespéré de faire comprendre qu'il regrettait cruellement. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire ça, je ne le pensais même pas ! Je voudrais revenir en arrière...

Les yeux de Lucy s'ouvrirent de surprise. Puis se plissèrent à nouveau.

-Revenir en arrière ? Tu crois que c'est aussi simple Rogue ? On aimerait tous revenir en arrière, on a tous fait des choses qu'on regrette. Seulement maintenant tu dois vivre avec. Et à chaque fois que tu la verras dans les couloirs, rire et être heureuse, tu te rappelleras de ce que tu lui as dit. Toi, son meilleur ami. Tu te rappelleras de la belle amitié que tu as brisé, parce qu'une fille comme ça, t'en retrouveras pas. Tu te rappelleras, et j'espère que tu souffriras.

Elle le lâcha, l'observa qui lui lançait un dernier petit regard apeuré puis s'enfuit pour retrouver la sécurité de son dortoir. Lucy avait prévu à la base de... Non, en fait elle n'avait rien prévu, mais elle voulait juste le frapper et expulser toute cette colère et ce ressentiment. Finalement, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il souffrirait de son côté à croiser la rouquine tous les jours dans le château alors qu'elle l'ignorait. Il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Et Lucy savait tout au fond que finalement, il aimait Lily et qu'il n'avait peut-être vraiment pas voulu dire ça, mais ça ne l'excusait en rien. Il méritait la douleur qu'il allait ressentir pendant longtemps.

Elle soupira de fatigue et de faim. Le petit bout de quiche qu'elle avait eu ne lui avait manifestement pas suffit pour tous les éléments de la journée. Malgré tout, elle avait fait les choses comme elles lui paraissaient le mieux à faire. Se passant une main sur le visage, elle repensa à l'altercation et se dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'habituer au sentiment presque malsain qui l'avait envahie. C'était presque de la satisfaction qu'elle avait eu en le voyant se tortiller sous sa main. Elle frissonna. Elle ne devait pas devenir comme ça. Elle ne devait pas se mettre à leur hauteur. Mais elle avait peur de changer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et de devenir une personne qu'elle détestait.

Elle ne devait pas rester là, à ne rien faire d'autre que de ressasser ces sombres pensées. Alors elle se tourna, prête à rentrer au dortoir et se coucher immédiatement, seulement elle fut arrêté pour quatre garçons.

-Je commence définitivement à penser qu'on devrait t'intégrer dans le groupe pour faire des coups aux Serpentards, sourit Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs. Elle les avait oublié ceux là.

-Non, merci, j'ai déjà eu assez d'émotions comme ça pour longtemps. Je ne tiens pas à faire des trucs qui pourraient m'attirer de gros ennuis.

Sirius leva un sourcil.

-Oui, bon d'accord, je viens de le faire, mais j'ai agi sous le coup de la colère.

Oh et puis, elle n'avait pas à s'expliquer devant eux, non ?

-Ok, ok, dit le garçon en levant les mains pour signifier qu'il se rendait.

Il sentait qu'elle était sur le point de s'énerver et de partir et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de continuer à lui parler. Quand il l'avait vu dire ce qu'elle avait sorti à Rogue, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'aurait pas fait mieux que la tornade blonde, et voir une autre personne torturer Servilus avait du bon. Il ne se demandait donc même plus pourquoi il acceptait aussi facilement sa présence à ses côtés, et s'étonna lui-même de sa proposition, parce qu'elle ne l'avait peut-être prit sérieusement, mais étonnamment, il le pensait vraiment. Il n'aurait aucun problème à l'intégrer dans le groupe des Maraudeurs, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui. Le groupe pourtant réservé aux quatre garçons.

-Mais quand même, pas mal, lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle eut un faible sourire distrait, qui s'effaça rapidement alors que James dit :

-C'est vrai, pas mal du tout, s'esclaffa-t-il. On se demanderait presque si tu n'aurais pas été mieux à Serpentard.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux. En soi, être à Serpentard ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait les valeurs de cette maison, la ruse, l'ambition, la détermination ou l'intelligence. Mais la remarque de James fit écho aux pensées qu'elle avait eu plus tôt. cette impression malsaine de pouvoir... Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme les futurs Mangemorts, vicieux, retors et n'hésitant pas à faire du mal aux autres.

Elle se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en tremblant et lâcha un petit rire forcé.

-Bon, je vais aller me coucher, les gars, bonne nuit, dit-elle rapidement.

Elle se soustraire le plus vite possible de leurs regards, surtout celui acéré de Sirius, qui avait encore une fois vu qu'elle était perturbée par quelque chose. Il s'avança en ouvrant la bouche pour lui demander si ça allait mais elle lui jeta un petit sourire et s'empressa de monter les escaliers. Bon tant pis, elle devait sûrement vouloir être seule maintenant, mais il la coincerait un autre jour.

-Pourquoi on est là en fait ? demanda Peter.

-Mince ! S'écria James. On a oublié de lui demander pourquoi elle avait dit tout ça à Servilus ! Et je sais toujours pas où est Lily moi, fit-il avec la moue.

-Je pense que ça avait justement quelque chose à voir avec Lily, ce que cette fille a dit à Rogue, dit posément Rémus. Elle a parlé d'un truc qu'il a dit à Lily et qui lui a fait du mal. Je pense que pour un Serpentard, il n'y a pas 36 choix.

Rémus posa le regard sur ses trois amis, mais surtout sur James.

-Sang-de-Bourbe, rajouta-t-il, puisqu'il voyait que personne ne comprenait.

Les autres le regardèrent, impressionnés. Comment avait-il fait pour déduire tout ça alors qu'il était étranger à l'histoire ? Ce garçon était vraiment très intelligent. En temps normal, James lui aurait donné une grande tape dans le dos. Mais pas maintenant. Là, on parlait de Lily. Sa pauvre Lily.

-Il... il a osé lui dire ça ? Demanda James pour confirmer.

-Je pense, oui. Enfin, je ne vois pas tellement d'autres choses.

-Il va le payer, répondit James froidement.

-Eh eh, du calme James, Lucy s'en est déjà occupée, retint Sirius.

-Mais non, elle ne lui as rien fait justement !

-Ce qu'elle lui as dit était quelque chose. Elle a dit qu'il souffrirait à chaque fois qu'il verrait Lily. Elle devait savoir qu'il souffrirait plus que si elle l'avait frappé, reconnut Rémus.

-Mais...

-James, continua Sirius. Elle a fait le plus gros. Par contre...

Il eut un sourire en direction de son ami.

-Qui a dit qu'il ne serait pas en plus de ça victime d'une petite farce ?

* * *

Lucy, pendant ce temps, montait rapidement les escaliers. Elle voulait retrouver Lily, savoir si elle allait bien et aussi la rassurer, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

Deuxième étage. Troisième étage. Il y avait plein de passages secrets dans ce château. Alors pourquoi il n'y en avait pas un pour monter directement au septième étage ? Elle commençait déjà à avoir mal aux cuisses, vu la vitesse à laquelle elle montait.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'escalier pour le quatrième étage quand elle se sentit être arrêtée dans son élan, puis tirée en arrière. Elle s'attendait déjà à ce que ce soit Sirius ou James.

-Tu peux pas me...

Non, ce n'était pas Sirius, ni James. Oh non. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Pas lui.

-Alors, comme ça on s'en prend à un de mes amis ?

Lucy tourna la tête lentement, comme si dans ce laps de temps, elle se rende compte que ce qui arrivait n'était. Mais il était bien là. Rosier.

Il la tira brutalement dans le couloir puis entra dans une salle de classe déserte à cette heure-là, après le repas. Lucy fut poussée contre un mur sans ménagement et le Serpentard se plaça devant elle.

-D'où penses-tu avoir le droit de menacer mes amis ?

Son ami, tu parles. Il cherchait juste un prétexte pour faire du mal aux gens.

Rosier enroula sa main autour du cou de la blonde. Sa main gauche.

-Eh bien, c'est toi maintenant qui n'a plus de langue ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas très futée. Severus m'a tout raconté.

La manche de sa robe de sorcier tomba légèrement, assez cependant pour révéler le début d'une marque noire sur son bras. Lucy l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil et fut encore plus terrifiée. Elle fit une mouvement pour essayer de se dégager, mais au lieu d'y arriver, l'étreinte se referma plus fermement autour de son cou. Elle commençait à manquer d'air à cause de la panique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucy pensa vulgairement qu'elle était dans la merde. Bien profond.

-Oh, tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas ?

Rosier rapprocha son visage de la jeune fille. Une lueur malsaine dansait dans ses yeux.

-Ca te fait peur hein ?

Il se délectait de se moment. Et Lucy le savait. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa terreur, mais elle n'y arrivait pas très bien. Elle avait oublié tout le reste, Lily, Sirius, sa baguette. Elle ne pouvait pas esquisser un geste. Juste ouvrir ses yeux d'effroi.

Rosier sortit sa baguette de la poche et la fit remonter sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, son ventre, sa joue. Il l'arrêta à sa temps, comme s'il pointait un revolver sur elle.

-Tu sais que là maintenant, je peux te faire ce que tu veux ?

Il eut un sourire, tourna sa baguette vers la porte, lança un assurdiato puis la verrouilla et remit sa baguette sur la temps de Lucy.

-Tu me crois, là ?

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle était foutue. Mais elle avait encore sa dignité et s'efforça à ne pas pleurer devant. Il n'aurait pas cette satisfaction.

Il perdit son sourire et son visage fut déformé par une expression de dégoût.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les gens comme toi sont acceptés dans cette école. Vous n'y avez pas votre place. Sales Sang-de-Bourbe, vous ternissez le nom des sorciers. On devrait tous vous tuer. Oui, vous éradiquer de la planète, ce serait pas mal. Mais mon Maitre va le faire bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il va bien s'occuper de vous.

A nouveau ce sourire satisfait, savourant son impression de puissance.

La colère de Lucy parcourut ses veines une nouvelle fois et lui donna comme un coup de fouet. Oh non, cet enfoiré n'allait pas voir ses larmes de si tôt, et elle avait marre. Encore cette histoire de sang.

-Qu'il vienne. On sera là pour l'accueillir, croassa-t-elle, faisant un effort pour parler malgré la main qui lui serrait la gorge.

Elle sentit une cuisante douleur sur sa joue. Rosier avait remit temporairement sa baguette dans la poche pour lui administrer une gifle. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. Elle retint juste à temps une grimace de dégoût. Sa lèvre était fendue, et elle détestait le goût du sang.

-Petite conne. Tu vas plus faire la maline quand Il sera là. Tu vas t'incliner de peur plutôt.

Il ricana. Elle détestait ce garçon pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour son amour de la magie noire, pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait aux gens.

Désespérée de faire quelque chose, de ne pas lui donner le dernier mot, elle lui cracha un peu de sang sur lui. Il la regarda les yeux plissés, serra sa main sur sa gorge. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'aspirer de l'air, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Et sa tête partit sur le côté sous le coup d'une autre gifle, plus forte cette fois-ci.

Ses cheveux étaient collés à son visage qu'elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. De l'air. De l'air. Le sang dégoulinait sur sa lèvre. Au final, Rosier la lâcha quand même et elle s'effondra au sol, les jambes dans tous les sens, n'ayant plus aucune force.

Il se recula pour contempler son travail.

-T'y repenseras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu menaceras un Serpentard, avec ta condition, sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais si tu le refais, sache que la prochaine fois, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte, la déverrouilla et s'apprêta à sortir quand soudain il s'arrêta. Il se retourna lentement et Lucy n'en pouvait plus. "S'il vous plait, faites que ça s'arrête. Faites qu'il parte."

-Au fait, j'ai oublié. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, je retire 75 points à Gryffondor.

Et sur un dernier sourire, enfin il partit.

Lucy fixa la porte pendant encore longtemps, de peur qu'il ne revienne. Après un long moment, elle soupira en grimaçant de douleur, sans toutefois bouger. Une larme s'échappa de son oeil, suivit bientôt par une autre et encore une autre. Elle avait mal à la gorge. Mal quand elle inspirait. Mal quand elle expirait. Elle voulait simplement s'endormir et oublier toute cette douleur. Oui, l'oublier... Elle avait eu tellement peur. Voldemort revenait vraiment au pouvoir... Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien, jusqu'à la fin. Juste dormir. Pitié qu'on la laisse tranquille. Dormir. Oublier.

-Lucy, oh mon Dieu !

Elle sentit une chaleur l'envelopper, mais son corps, malgré elle, malgré la voix qu'elle savait qui n'appartenait pas à Rosier, se tendit.

-Lucy, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Non, non ne t'endors pas. Reste avec moi.

La personne lui prit doucement le menton entre les doigts et bougea sa tête pour qu'elle revienne droite sur ses épaules.

-Ouvre les yeux, Lucy. Personne ne va plus te faire du mal.

La voix était rassurante. Non, personne n'allait plus lui faire du mal. Alors elle essaya et entrouvrit les yeux. Comme si elle voyait à travers un voile, elle distingua la forme d'une personne. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, assez longs.

-C'est moi, Lucy. C'est Sirius.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous rassure, le prochain va être plus gai, Rosier ne reviendra pas pourchasser Lucy, il a autre chose à faire quand même ! J'attends vos commentaires !


End file.
